dimencion paralela
by Tamao Ichigo
Summary: Oz encuentra un portal misterioso que lo llevara a otra dimencion desconocida y lo sacara de apuros junto con todas sus dudas -experimentara algo inolvidable- ozXoz
1. A - La puerta a otra dimencion

::hola amigos lectores ^^ mi vuelta los estaba esperando y la verdad que hacia mucho no publicaba algo nuevo aquí ._. …pero volví y eso es lo importante y mi siguiente fic se tratara de Pandora Hearts Uno de mis animes favoritos y la verdad que me decepciona el final …no soy quien tampoco para juzgar eso…hacen lo que pueden …etc pero la verdad que esta historia podría haver dado mucho mas en que decir … y hay cosas por las cuales no me quedan claros varios temas ..y este fic surgió de mi imaginación y muchas vezes soy de inventar cosas raras hasi que si ven algo fuera de lo normal en mis fic es por que ya soy hasi :D jeje ^^ bueno y mi loca idea la verdad es que me llevo a una curiosidad y a varias preguntas que me hacia ¿Cómo seria realmente Oz – MUJER? Como seria alice – hombre? o gil – mujer? Lo ideal hubiera sido que tengan esos roles ..por eso hise este fic que se basara maso menos en el capitulo 2 donde ivan a buscar la mancion de los baskerville y espero que les guste aah y otra cosa ^^ ya descargue Microsoft Word hasi que lo mas probable es que sea bastante largo ^^

La puerta a otra dimencion :: capitulo 1

Un día normal como todos los días en la mansión de Sharon –san …oz estaba despertándose de su sueño luego de la noche tan pesada que tubo y sin entender aun nada quizás estaba asimilando todo lo que estaba pasando del por qué el tiempo se adelanto tanto cuando solo parecían minutos en el abismo …se lo preguntaba siempre – respuesta? , no las había , el solo debía buscar la respuesta a todo si es que la llegaba a encontrar , pues la única evidencia que tiene es Alice . luego al recordarla se levanta de su cama para vestirse , arreglarse y desayunar junto a los demás , porque luego debería ir a buscar la mansión baskervville ..sin entender tampoco el por qué de todo esto , aunque el si tenía una y era muy valiosa su apreciada Alice

En la sala principal de la mansión:

-Buen día ^^….decía a todos que por cierto estaban ya empezando a desayunar *todos mirándolo con cara de sorprendidos a oz*

-buenos días oz sama ven siéntate , pediré que le sirvan algo mientras tanto siéntese..Decía únicamente amable Sharon

-(como puede estar tan tranquilo aun de lo que paso anoche?)…decía entre sus pensamientos raven. Mirándolo de reojo hacia el costado con su te en la mano…yo siempre defenderé a oz a muerte..quisiera decirle que soy yo, Gilbert , su amigo de la infancia aunque no debo hacerlo.

Oz luego observo a Alice hacia un costado con sus ojos verdes color esperanza… y este mismo se sienta al lado de ella y le dice…-Alice…decía sonrojado y casi confuso el mismo en lo que iba a decir

-que quieres sirviente?...-decía la chica deteniendo su mirada en él y dejando de comer un delicioso pollo como desayuno.

-q.-que si necesitas ayuda solo dime y allí estaré….le decía el chico rubio con una mirada calma y posando su mano en su cabellera.

-(que hace abrazándola tanto maldita coneja¡el me pertenece a mi )….decía entre sus pensamientos gil y altamente enojado por cierto.

-heeey tu deja de tocar mi hermoso cabello con tus manos¡. Además no te entendí ni una palabra de lo que me has dicho siervo….decía enojada y con carácter frio hacia el..ella no sentía lo mismo ..ni siquiera le entendía , porque su único objetivo en ese mundo era el poder recuperar sus memorias y sus recuerdos , a ella no le importaba en lo mas mínimo a Oz solo lo veía como su sirviente

Sus ojos color verdes se estaban entristeciendo aun mas hasta legar a soltar una lagrima , en esto el se voltea con la cabeza cabizbaja dejando caer luego varias lagrimas sin decir ni una sola palabra…-subiré arriba , si me necesitan estaré en mi habitación…decía el chico uniendo fuerzas para no parecer que estébese llorando

-oye tu qué diablos te pasa? por que le hablas así a oz? El solo quiso ayúdate y tu le contestas hasi?...decía dirigiendo su mirada furiosa hacia la bella coneja.

-Mira cabeza de alga es mejor que te calles o si no…pero fue inerrumpida por gil luego de devolverle una furiosa mirada.

-o si no que? …le contesto el cuervo haciendo enfadar cada vez mas a la chica

-gggggggrrrrrr maldito cabeza de algas ya veras¡…decía súper enojada la chica de castaño oscuro

-ya llego la carroza hasi que prepárense …-desia break interrumpiendo la pelea entre ambos .

Mientras tanto en la avitacion de oz::

Estaba aun llorando recostado y con sus lagrimas por que no solo le afecto lo que alice le dijo hac un rato, si no también le duele todo que que ah tenido que pasar. el también extrañar a su familia , sus amigos todo era muy distinto a antes excepto el. Que aun no creció por ir al abismo involuntariamente…-Por que me tubo que pasar a mi''?POR QUE?¡….desia llorando y gimiendo cada vez mas

De repente tocan la puerta::

-Oz sama, la carrosa ya ah llegado te esperan 5 minutos…decía Sharon detrás de la puerta

-ok ya voy solo un minuto …decía recomponiéndose de nuevo como podía , en eso el ve una especie de portal que apareció repentinamente de color azul oscuro , y estaba en frente de el, sintió curiosidad sin duda , pero a la vez miedo ….

-Oz APRESURATE¡no podemos perder mas tiempo¡…decía gil gritándole a oz hacia la ventana para que lo escuchase.

Oz lo havia escuchado, pero no tenia otra alternativa por que quizás esa seria la salida a este lugar pensó luego el chico rubio hasi que sin dudarlo 2 segundos entro a ese portal que lo llevaría a otra dimencion difernte al absmo y no tn diferente al mundo real


	2. B - Encuentro inesperado

Nota del autor - Bien a continuación les dejare la lista de nombres que participaran porque hay algunos personajes que cambian su nombre porque es otra la dimensión por lo puesto aquí eh de hacer una lista para ustedes hasi entiendan de que se trata todo esto :3

**Mundo real** **dimencion paralela**

Oz (ozbert/ozberto:en mi país) Oz (ozvert/ozverta) Oz.g (girl)

Raven (gil/gilbert-gilberto) Reven (gil/ gilvert-gilverta)

Alice(Alicia)-B-rabitt Alice(Alicio)- R-rabitt.b

Sharon Shairon .b(boy)

Breack Brikb

Bien como notaran en el lado derecho están los nombres y pronombres comunes que ustedes ya conocen y en la izquierda son los nombres de los personajes mismos pero de sexos opuestos, en el lugar donde viajara Oz atreves de ese portal del capítulo anterior -empecemos

Capitulo 2 – encuentro inesperado::

Oz parecía viajar en algo muy similar en lo que fue el abismo pero era distinto por que fue como si el movimiento de las auras de aquel tunel fuera mas acelerado que lo de costumbre y el color azul se concentraran en un agujero negro que dentro de allí una luz brillante radiaba como de fondo

¿oz quería esto? – no lo savia el estaba asustado pero a la vez quería volver a su mundo a su tiempo y crecer con los suyos nuevamente, encontrarse con su tío y con su ne – chan , el ya no soportaba seguir sufriendo en aquel lugar con gente desconocida . No era igual .. No era comprendido

El chico rubio cada vez se estaba acercando mas a esa luz inmensa y como defensa cogió sus dos brazos en su rostro como defensa quizás. Y ya el había sido consumido por la luz brillante

15 minutos después::

Oz quería abrir sus ojos , no le era fácil , porque por un momento sintió que había caído sobre algo quizás ya no tenía vida pensó , aun recordando lo último que vio que fue esa luz blanca iluminándolo y devorándolo por completo .

Luego de repente en su mano derecha sintió una cálida mano que lo cogía mientras el dormía y en esto algo inconsciente y muy despacio abrió sus ojos de hecho su vista era turbia y esto no le permitió ver bien

Oz.g –ah se está despertando¡…decía en un pequeño susurro la chica rubia ojos color esmeralda

Luego de 3 segundos después iba recuperando la vista hasta llegar a ver más claro todo.

Oz-d-donde …estoy ….decía el chico levantándose inmediatamente y con mucho dolor de cabeza.

Oz.g- se encuentra bien?...decía la chica juntando sus manos y con mucha preocupación por el joven…ten beba un poco…le decía ofreciendo un vaso de agua para componerse

Oz cogió e baso pero antes de eso quiso saber de quién era esa voz tan familiar y amable..También quiso darles as gracias..-muchas gracias…pero su mayor sorpresa fue al ver a esa hermosa joven con un lindo vestido Rosa al igual que sus guantes, le hacía recordar mucho a Sharon su vestimenta, y lo que más le cautivo al chico era su belleza, esos ojos color esmeralda , cabellos rubios con el mismo corte que el

Oz.g-no hay de que…dijo la chica sonriente pero a la vez sonrojada por que el muchacho rubio estaba con el pecho desnudo aun, aunque el no se dio cuenta de eso de todos modos

La chica de vestido largo y rosa se levanto de su silla donde estaba al lado del rubio y se dirigió hacia la ventana tratando de explicarle como lo encontró…-te encontré tirado e inconsciente junto con las chicas y cuando escuchamos un ruido extraño fuimos asta allí y te vimos y así te vimos

Oz- de corazón no voy a saber cómo agradecerle a una chica tan linda y dulce como tu muchas gracias, me gustaría saber tu nombre.

La chica se sonroja luego de escuchar tantos halagos y en eso se asoma una sonrisa hermosa en su rostro y responde ..- mi nombre es Oz –oz bezarius y tú? ^^

El chico rubio ojos verdes quedo en estado de shock al escuchar s nombre…y además su vista se mejoro aun mas y luego vio y recordó que esta era la misma habitación que la de el en la casa de Sharon, solo que con algunos adornos femeninos

CONTINUARA…

^^ espero que les alla gustado , cuanto mas comenarios mas capitulo pondré y devo desir que sera bastante argo hasi que esperare


	3. C - Vienvenido oz , ¿otra vez?

Nota del autor: hola lectores c: hoy les traigo mi 3cer capitulo y se que muchos no entienden bien la historia debido a que es muy confusa y algo extraña por que que salió de mi loca cabeza jeje ^^U pero les prometo que o are más simple para que lo comprendan y pondré mas descripciones sss no soy muy buena en ello porque me gusta siempre ir al grano en cada fic Que hago y eso es algo que avezes me juega en contra T.T, pero tratare de dar mi mayor esfuerzo eta vez :3 ah y otra cosa la insignia que agrego luego del nombre Oz sea hasi : Oz.g- QUIERE DECIR QUE ES LA CHICA OZ OK vale y cuando no agrego ninguna insignia es porque es el chico ^^ espero que se entienda esto no quedo my claro en la descripción de mi capitulo anterior con las listas - bien- empecemos

En el capitulo anterior::

Oz.g junto con Revén ,Brik y Alicio habían escuchado un ruido cerca de la mansión de shairon y sintieron curiosidad o al menos ella de saber que era , su mayor sorpresa fue al ver el cuerpo de un chico en el suelo , a pesar de que estaba inconsciente la rubia savia que estaba vivo algo dentro se lo decía en su corazón.

Luego oz después de viajar por ese túnel con fondos similares al abismo al fin despierta y conoce a una chica muy bella de quien lo ayudo cuando estaba mal herido y así luego le conto como fue hallado al joven

Luego cuando El ojos esmeralda empezaba a ver mejor pudo reconocer que donde estaba recostado era el mismo lugar donde se hospedaba en la mansión de Sharon – san solo que con algunos retoques femeninos.

Pero lo que más le sorprendió de todo lo que ah vivido ese día fue al escuchar el nombre de la chica que era exactamente igual al de él y esto dejo en estado del shock al rubio.y por que tampoco podía entender nda de lo que estaba pasando en ese momento

Vienvenido Oz otra vez? – capitulo 3

Mientras tanto en la mansión de shairon [ cerca de la habitación de Oz.g ] ::

-mmm¿…-me pregunto quien será ese chico eeeh?¿?¿…decía la cuerva haciendoce esa pregunta sosteniendo su mano en su mentón tratando de registrarlo en su cabeza…-no nada es inútil no lo puedo recordar..decía luego rendida de tantos pensamientos sin resultados algunos

-no pienses tanto cuerva si no quieres que tu cabeza de alga explote jajaja…-decía burlándose de ella el R-rabitt Alicio

La chica pistolera escucho lo dicho por el pequeño joven y en esto sostiene su trensa y empieza a jalárselo muy bruscamente (algo haci lo que le hacia loty a jack vezarius)

-aaaaaaaaaaaaah¡ maldita cuerva sualtameeeee¡….decía el pobre chico sufriendo de dolor en su cabellera

-claro solo si dejas de decirme cabeza de algas…-decia con sus ojos serrados y muy tranquila sin disminuir su fuerza al jalarle su trenza por cierto lo que se descifraría que era una mujer con mucha fortaleza

-aaaaaah¡ nunca cabeza de algas aaaaah¡…decía gritando pero no bajando la guardia

-tu lo has pedido…decía la chica de saco negro jalándole mas y mas su trenza

-aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah…gritaba el R-rabitt

Para su fortuna luego entro el dueño de la mansión shairon y el joven sofisticado , muy sorprendido pregunto…-que es lo que significa todo este griterío?

En esto la cuerva suelta la trenza finamente haciendo rodar al joven hasta chocar una pared…-no tengo tiempo para estas estupideces…decía en un susurro y mirando hacia un costado al conejo

-mmma-malditaaa cuervaaa¡…decía también el en un susurro despacio

._. - (la expresión de la cara de Shairon luego de ver todo esto)…-bien cambiando de tema alguien de ustedes conoce a ese sujeto y de quien se trata acabo de enterarme hace un instante del incidente que ocurrió y me gustaría que alguien de ustedes dos me lo explique.

-la señorita Oz y nosotros fuimos afuera para ir a la mancion de los BASKERVILE en la carrosa como nos ordeno, hasta que de pronto escuchamos ese extraño ruido en el patio, y nos encontramos con un joven rubio tirado de la misma manera que encontramos hace 15 dias atrás a la señorita Oz cuando volvió del abismo

-eso es muy sospechoso ..No sé porque pero sigo sosteniendo que el abismo está detrás de todo esto otra vez como has dicho..decía el joven mirando hacia una de las enormes ventanas el era similar a oz solo que con el cabello semi rosa y muy elegante sofisticado y sobre todo inteligente

-si señor estoy segura que tiene que tratarse de eso otra vez…decía la chica casi segura de lo que estaba pasando,

-(espero que ese tonto me allá sido útil como carnada)…decía entre sus pensamientos el conejo con sus dos manos en la nuca y luego mirando hacia arriba pensó luego..-( al fin podre recuperar mis memorias)

En el mundo real ::

Oz ya se había tardado decimado (5horas aproximadamente) y nada hacía que Gil decidió ir hasta arriba para ver que le pasaba a su amo.

Cuando fue hasta su habitación , abrió la puerta y dijo (aun pensando que oz se encontraba allí)..-oz te encuentras bien?..decía el hombre de cabellos color caoba viendo junto a sus jos miel muy sorprendido de que oz no se encontraba allí , en esto el entra adentro y l sigue llamando…-Oz DONDE TE ESCONDES SAL DE AHÍ..le decía llamándole hasta que de pronto el ve un pequeño zapato en el suelo , era de él , en esto el joven se sorprende aun mas .

-hey cabeza, ciervo , que están esperando¡…decía la coneja B-Rabbit asomándose en la habitación.

-Oz desapareció¡…decía luego el cuervo dirigiéndose a ela muy preocupado con el apato del chico en su mano que ella pudo reconocer, y en esto ella se sorprende aun mas…-como ¿ no puede ser posible¡.

En la dimensión puesta al mundo real.

La noche se había acercado y Todos en la mansión se habían reunido para aclarar el tema con el chico que habían encontrado herido ….todos discutían pero la líder había tomado su decisión

.Oz.g-eh tomado una decisión, nos concentraremos en encontrar a los familiares de este muchacho…mencionaba a los reunidos allí y mirando hacia el costado al joven rubio que tenía a su derecha sonriéndole con calma como diciéndole con su expresión que todo saldrá bien.…

-Pero señorita que haremos con lo que tuvimos pendiente en la mansión baskeville?...preguntaba aun confundida la cuerva…Oz cada vez estaba entendiendo un poco más claro todo observando a los habitantes de la mansión y saco su propia conclusión de que ese portal lo llevo a un lugar – mundo opuesto al que él vive de diferentes sexos-géneros…luego dirige su mirada nuevamente a la chica de vestimenta negra , tenía el cabello negro , largo y llevaba un saco del mismo color idéntico al que usaba su amigo raven , pero con la diferencia que esta usaba falda corta y botas negras y su camisa también era igual solo que se ajustaba mas a sus pechos dando a ver a una chica muy sexi…al pensar esto, oz se sonroja ./.

La chica rubia de vestimenta rosa se dirige hacia la mirada de la cuerva y esta misma le responde a su pregunta de hace un rato…-eso puede esperar mientras tanto debemos encontrar a la familia de este chico….en esto ella se le acerca cada vez más a Oz tomando sus dos manos y con una agradable sonrisa le dice….-no temas ^^ no eres el único a mí también me paso lo mismo que a ti y haré lo posible para que estés de regreso con los decía amablemente

-G-gracias señorita….le decía sonrojado por tan amabilidad que le hacía recordar mucho a su madre por un segundo , ese recuerdo de esa mujer antes de morir , cuando vivía felizmente siempre que se lastimaba o algo ella siempre estuvo allí para protegerlo y en ese momento sintió eso en su corazón otra vez la paz que una vez ella le dio

-Por cierto joven como es su nombre? …preguntaba seriamente el joven peli-rosa hacia el joven rubio de ojos esmeraldas de traje común

-(si digo realmente quien soy me tomaran por loco además no puedo hacerle esto a Oz.g – san no después de lo amable que se porto conmigo)..Luego quedo callado sin responder a su pregunta.

El joven alicio siguió con sus bromas de humor negro sin sentido alguno para romper el silencio dijo..-Parece que los ratones le comieron la lengua jajajjajajajaa…decía a carcajadas XD…luego de ser callado a golpes por la cuerva reven

-eres tan irrespetuoso…decía luego de darle una paliza

-(ooh aquí también se pelean._.) ..mencionaba el chico oz entre sus pensamientos

-abran paso yo averiguare todas sus dudas…-decia llegando al lugar una chica muy bella de cabello blanco con vestimenta azul y blanca y ojos color sangre , se podía desir que era la contraparte de breack .

La chica lentamente se acercaba al joven rubio y idénticamente a breack acaricio una de sus mejillas y le dijo…-es un chico my apuesto jijiji…decía con el mismo comportamiento incluso.

-Señorita Brick me puede explicar por que rayos llegas tarde a tan importante reunión?...decía altamente con una mirada muy enojada el joven dueño de la mansión

-Tranquilo aistan tuve cosas my importantes que hacer antes de venir … no te gustaría un dulce? Como para arreglar malos entendidos…decia luego dirigiéndose muy coquetamente al chico apuesto

-valla al diablo señorita…decía algo sonrojado y en un casi susurro para que no la oyera…

-Bien apuesto y lindo joven mire mi collar…le hablaba al choco de ojos verdes mostrándole un collar de piedra zafiro muy fina por cierto de color azul….el joven desde ya obedeció sus órdenes.

-ok ya está bien muñeco muchas gracias por tu colaboración ..le decía con una agradable sonrisa…y luego se dirigió al resto y todos esperando una respuesta de ella…-Este chico pertenece a una dimensión paralela a esta y precisamente es la contraparte de la señorita Oz.g Vezariuss en otras palabras eres tu en versión masculina….le decía dirigiendo l mirada a la rubia de cabellos cortos

*todos con cara de sorprendidos*

En esto Oz.g dirige su mirada lentamente hacia el oven y esta misma le pregunta para afirmarlo..-es eso cierto?

-si es verdad...le contesto luego con la mirada cabizbaja y algo mal por todos esto

-eso es genial¡..por fin tengo a alguien que me comprende aquí le dijo nuevamente sosteniendo sus dos manos con las de él y con una gran alegría se podía decir

Era algo que nadie esperaba de parte de la reacción de ella pero se podía ver que estaba muy feliz por ello y savia que a partir de ahora las cosas iban a cambiar para siempre

CONTINUARA…

Uffff fue my largo pero en fin espero que les guste y disculpen la otrografia desde ya ^^


	4. D - Persona de confianza

Nota del autor: bien u.u lamento tardarme , es que estos días estuve ocupada ^^ y además me tomo trabajo hacerlo o_o jiji bueno antes que nada quiero aclarar que estuve revisando la ortografia y estaba bien , pero luego cuando lo vi en la pagina pareciera que tiene muchas faltas de ortografía pero no es mi culpa sinceramente yo no se qué paso pero me di cuenta de esto hace poco … esto me preocupa porque no quiero que piensen que es por que no me importa la ortografía y esas cosas de hecho, si solo que esta vez tratare de corregirlo en la pagina para mas seguridad

Bueno dejando eso de un lado, en el anterior cap lo eh escrito mas largo que lo de común :3 eso es por que para que se comprenda mas hasta donde quiero legar sin embargo hay muchas dudas que desconciertan al pobre de oz (esta como helado después de vivir todo esto)un portal mágico ¿ solo se me ocurre a mi ^/^ jjee

Bien empezemos :

Persona de confianza – capitulo 4

Sus ojos estaban resplandeciendo sin soltar aun las delicadas e idénticas manos del joven, ella realmente se sentía sola sin tener a nadie que la comprenda, además de su familia, y la llegada de alguien tan inesperado hiso llenar de esperanzas el corazón de los ojos esmeralda. El joven rubio pensó que quizás podría confiar en ella ya que después de todo era el mismo en su versión mujer, vivió lo mismo que el sufrió exactamente igual y no habría forma de no confiar, sin embargo el aun extrañaba su dimensión , su tiempo no solo su familia si no también a su adorada conejo B-rabbit que cada vez que él la recordaba y sentía que estaba lejos de ella sus ojos se entristecían aun mas recordando lo que ella le había dicho antes de partir "de que solo lo veía como su sirviente"

-la reunión ah terminado y ya es hora de descansar señorita bezarius…Le mencionaba sofisticadamente como siempre Shairon mirando su reloj de que ya era tarde

-ah¡ está bien…decía la chica rubia soltando las manos tan cálidas del joven y dirigiendo su mirada hacia el otro joven.

-señorita pero adonde se quedara el joven mientras tanto?...pregunta la cuerva confundida.

-oh¡ cierto , bueno mientras tanto se puede quedar aquí , no creo que allá algún inconveniente…le contesto a la chica

Y el peli-rosa le contesto algo serio y confuso…-bueno..pueees,….pero fue interrumpido por la bella dama brick que dijo antes que el conteste a la pregunta

-por supuesto¡ como dueña de esta mansión yo digo que si, cuantos días quieras…decia la chica de cabello blanco con brillos en sus alrededor

-y usted desde cuando es la dueña de esta mansión señorita Brick?

-desde que soy tu esposa….decía mintiéndole haciendo de que de cualquier forma el pequeño bezariuz se hospede en la mansión

-y desde cuando usted es mi esp….pero fue interrumpido por la paliza de Brick colocando su pies en la espalda para que no metiera la pata de alguna forma…-Je je a el le gusta bromear avezes…decía con una sonrisa mientras pisaba al joven de la mansión con su taco aguja.

Oz aun estaba en shock al ver todo esto que no le salía ni una sola palabra pues sin duda alguna eran sus amigos pero en versiones destinas a lo que en su mundo estaba acostumbrado a vivir…luego de repente nota que la chica Oz va subiendo las escaleras alejándose de él , no savia el por qué pero no le gustaba para nada eso , entonces al verla sentía que no podía alejarse de ella de ninguna manera y en esto le pregunta en voz bástate asustada…-s-señorita adonde va?¡…le pregunto con voz bastante preocupada

Ella se sorprendió porque apenas ella se alejo unos centímetros y el empezó a preocuparse , eso sin duda la hiso sonrojar y no savia el por qué aun…ella luego de escuchando lo mira detenidamente y le responde …-voy a descansar hoy fue un día agotador para mi buenas noches joven…le decía sonriéndole y siguiendo caminando en las escaleras hasta llegar a su cuarto

Se podía decir que estaba bastate asustado con ellos porque no estaba acostumbrado a ese mundo donde él se encontraba

-oye tu¡…se ollo una voz masculina que provenía detrás del joven bezarius llamándolo…luego él se volteo y al verlo se sorprendió aun mas…-tu eres…decía con ojos muy sorprendidos

-si yo, Alicio, y te quiero a kilómetros de ella me oíste? Solo por hoy lo dejo pasar, pero que esto no se repita….le hablaba desafiante al rubio con ojos muy enojados.

-tú no eres nadie para mandarme , yo puedo hacer lo que quiera…le contesto aun desafiándolo a él…sin duda el también noto desde que lo vio que era la contraparte de su bella Alice pero en versión masculina , con el mismo traje solo que con una trenza pareciendo que tiene cabello corto y un pantalón negro con botas blancas . se podía decir que era bastante apuesto también.

-ya basta alicio tu siempre buscando peleas…decía la chica de cabello negro defendiendo al joven bezariuz colocando su brazo en el separándolo del conejo, luego ella se da vuelta para verlo y le dice…-no se preocupes al igual que a la señorita Oz yo también lo protegeré a usted

-ya basta de charla, es hora del baño …decía otra vez con voz potente el joven shairon, interrumpiendo así la conversación…Alicio y tu el nuevo vamos de inmediatamente¡….decía demasiado alterado por todo lo vivido hoy

En el baño::

Mientras los jóvenes se estaban duchando oz iba adaptándose y hablando con ellos….-y dime tu siempre eres así de educado aquí o que? jeje...decía con una sonrisita burlona hacia el joven dueño de la mansión

-pero que dice joven bezariuz ¿?, esta dinastía lo menos que necesita es la máxima educación jamás ates vista, y es por eso que esto va de generación en generación toda la educación y enseñanza que mis padres me dan….y mientras el hablaba de toda la historia alicio y oz hablaban de otra cosa, dejando hablar solo al peli-rosa

-oye del otro lado esta el baño de las chicas, prefiero mil veces ver a una bañándose que estar escuchando a este aburrido…le decía en susurro el conejo a oz que por cierto el joven rubio se sonroja al escuchar lo que le dijo el conejo atrevido

Shairon escucho lo dicho por el rabbit y en esto él le responde sin habérselo preguntado metiche…-estás loco¡cómo vamos hacer una cosa aquí señor Alicio es de muy mala educación espiar a las mujeres mientras se duchan no es digno de un hombre hacer tal cosa…decía my decidido y orgulloso por ello

-mm ok tú te lo pierdes tonto, ven oz veamos a ver si hay alguna chica…le decía muy tranquilo y aun obstinado por ver a una mujer en la ducha…de repente el siente el ruido de la canilla proveniente del otro lado "ósea el baño de mujeres"…-oh bien esta es nuestra oportunidad para ver a una…decía viendo la pared de enfrente cuyo alado estaba la mujer.

-sigo pensando que es una muy mala idea señor…decía el peli-rosa cruzándose de brazos

-Shairon-sama tiene razón Alicio nos meteremos en graves problemas si hacemos eso…decía aconsejándole al R-rabbit ya decidido y parado sobre el lavamanos para asomarse y ver quien se duchaba

-gggr cierren la boca tontos ustedes se lo pier-aaaaaaahhhh¡….pero fue interrumpido por que le tiraron un balde de hierro por la cabeza y cayo….aaauch eso dolió..Decía el pelo castaño tirado en el suelo

-vez se lo eh dicho señor…-decía retándolo el peli-rosa con seriedad.

-ya cállate idiota…-le dijo contestándole enojado y colocando su mano en la nuca donde se lastimo…-sea quien sea esa estúpida me las pagara¡

-te escuche maldito conejo¡ y ya déjate de babosadas y déjame en paz…-le contesto la cuerva quien del otro lado se estaba bañando y algo sonrojada por lo que había hecho el castaños ojos violeta

-(hay no es esa cabeza de algas gggrrrr maldita , aunque no tenía intenciones de verla desnuda por ningún motivo)….decía apenado y lleno de ira de que el peli-rosa esta vez y como siempre tenía la razón..-(aunque la maldita cabeza de algas no está nada mal eh¡)…decía luego pensando , sonrojándose y derramando un poco de sangre en su nariz. por el solo hecho de imaginarlo.

-ven levántate y vamos a cambiarnos….le decía el rubio ojos esmeralda sonriéndole al ojos violeta acercando su mano hacia él para que se levantase del suelo aun…

El chico R-rabbit quedo atónito por el tal comportamiento de su nuevo rival , recordando de que ellos al principio no se llevaban bien por decirle que no se acercara a la bella dama de ojos verdes , el aun no lo podía creer que aun así el rubio lo trate con amabilidad….-de acuerdo…decía el chico tomando la mano del joven vezarius para levantarse del suelo húmedo, luego el se disculpa con el joven diciéndole…-lamento haberte tratado tan mal…le decía algo arrepentido

Oz le quedo mirando algo sorprendido pues noto que si bien era similar a la coneja de su mundo, el muchacho ojos castaño era distinto en ese sentido pues a diferencia de ella nunca se arrepentía de sus actos , todo lo hacía conscientemente. en cambio el le mostro su sinceridad de arrepentimiento y era algo que el joven de los Vezarius no dejaba pasar por nada , asi que le contesto con una sonrisa en su rosto…- jeje ya lo olvide. Ven vamos a cambiarnos estoy muy cansado y supongo que tu también.

-si…asintió también con su cabeza y devolviéndole una sonrisa, el también se sentía solo y pesar de que desde que llego e hizo el contrato y recuperar sus memorias no ah sido comprendido pues todos en a mansión lo veía con cara de miedo o de ignoro en algunos casos acepto del que sentía que era el amigo que jamás ah tenido y que ahora valorara más que nunca

30 minutos después En la nueva habitación de huésped de oz ::

El chico estaba recostado boca arriba pensando en todo lo vivodo hoy , era algo que nunca espero, su idea de ver otra vez a su familia en su tiempo actual se havia desvanecido por completo sabiendo de que se encontraba en un mundo en donde era exactamente igual , el tiempo los segundos….-( uh? Será que entonces yo desaparecí realmente por varios años?) Se preguntaba oz mirando luego su reloj que había encontrado esa vez….(-que tato habrá cambiado en mi mundo con todo esto?) decía a continuación recordando a sus amigos de ese entonces y extrañándolos sin dudas aunque no se sentía solo en donde estaba pues todos los habitantes de esa mansión son exactamente los mismos que en su mundo solo que en distintos géneros….-(tal vez esto sea un sueño)..decía ya cansado el joven vezarius serrando despacio sus ojos hasta dormir y quizás así tal vez despertarse de ese sueño tan extraño

Continuara….

Bien muchas grasias por leer y seguir este fic agradecimiento a todos os comentarios que dejen buenos o malos yo sabre responderlo y oz agradecerle a y también aclarar un par de cosas por ejemplo con lo de el baño XD para que se aclare todo estaban desnudos o.O bien y con respecto a eso y la tanta violencia que notaran …Pandora Hearts TANTO EL ANIME COMO EL MANGA SON así por que no se si lo vieron en algunos caps y no quería que pierda esa magia tampoco…bien y 2do Alicio ósea la versión masculina de Alice tiene un par de diferencias con ella y se preguntaran por que …bueno si desean saber el por qué no dejen de leer mi fic enserio por que después en el siguiente cap explicare con mas detalles el por qué también voy a involucrar a Alyss en esta emocionante historia porque de mucho ella tiene que ver en todo esto bien sin nada más que decir …disculpen la ortografía , estaré al tanto de eso y muchas gracias por leer nos estaos leyendo la próxima semana bye


	5. E - preparatibos para el baile

Nota del autor: arigato por seguirme hasta mi 5to capítulo de esta historia ^^ cada dia estoy pensando en mas cosas que pueden ocurrir aquí , por eso lo tratare de hacer lo mas divertido y entretenido posible para que mas allá de todo se comprenda aun mas todas las expectativas de oz….ooh y antes que nada aclarar : **ningún personaje de Pandora Hearts me pertenece, le pertenecen al creador Jun . yo si quiera soy una más de los tantos fanáticos que tiene esta serie **

Bien ahora si empezemos :

**Preparativos para el vaile , capitulo – 5**

Breack estaba buscando una respuesta a todo lo que paso con el joven Vezarius , junto con su péndulo que se movía y trataba de hallar alguna respuesta o algo.

-y bien?...preguntaba my preocupado al observar que el peli-blanco detuvo su péndulo por un instante y pensando luego la tortura de volver a perderlo , como podía acaso ser posible que la vida lo castigue de esa forma al cuervo sacándole 2 veces a su mejor amigo?

-jijiji no te preocupes , quédate tranquilo Raven el se encuentra en perfecto estado , y por su energía el se encuentra en mejor condición emocional que cuando estuvo aquí y/o en el abismo

-Que es lo que estas insinuando payaso?. Donde está el?...le contesto algo furiosa confundida la B-rabbit

- es mejor que no lo busquemos y nos olvidemos de el. No tiene sentido pues Oz está mucho mejor ahora, que cuando estaba con nosotros. Las personas de aquel mundo en muy poco tiempo le han tomado mucha confianza y hasta se le puede decir cariño , cosa que aquí no recibió mucho que digamos..le contestaba sin responderle exactamente a sus respuestas

-oye espera ¡ donde esta Oz entonces? Al menos díganos eso…decía ya furioso y algo entristecido de que perdió a la persona más valiosa que el tenia sin siquiera poder decirlo que era su amigo que lo acompaño siempre "Gilbert"

Breack se para firmemente y con una mirada seria en su ojo izquierdo como nunca antes le responde al cuervo….- El está en otra dimensión paralela con seres humanos opuestos a nosotros, en otras palabras si mi pendulo no me falla , esta con nosotros mismos pero con distintos sexos-géneros.

*TODOS CON CARA DE SHOK Y SIN ENTENDER OBSOLUTAMENTE NADA*

**Mientras tato en la dimensión opuesta::**

-Bien esto es todo lo necesario para el gran vaile…Le mandava Shairon a la cuerva y al rubio una lista con todas las cosas que havia que traer

-eem joven amo es necesario comprar todas estas cosas?...le preguntaba con cara de sorprendida y mostrando el listado que llegaba hasta el suelo

-Por supuesto que si señorita Reven es más que necesario, pues si no hay una de esas cosas esto será un verdadero caos….decía preocupado el joven peli-rosa luego y poniendo sus manos en la nuca…

-tu siempre tan exagerado si que no cambias jijiji….le decía con una risita al final algo que hiso enojar al chico de la mansión

-(ggggrrr ya no la soporto)…decía sonrojado y molesto por la burla de hace un rato.

-ok está bien supongo que nos arreglaremos para eso no se preocupen….mencionaba optimista como siempre al peli-rosa para que se relajara. Luego dirigió su mirada a la joven rubia ojos esmeralda que estaba observándolo desde que entro sin saber ni ella del porque…-Quieres venir con nosotros? Le pregunto amablemente hacia la chica de vestimenta rosa y mirando sus ojos que detenidamente brillaban

-clar…pero fue interrumpida por Shairon que le dijo muy seriamente y exagerando como siempre

-usted esta loco joven? Ella debe quedarse por que tiene que tomar clases de baile y esto es algo my impórtate para incluso ella..la chica luego empieza a bajar la mirada algo triste porque ella si quería acompañaros..

-jeje bueno está bien no se enoje ^^U…Le decía al chico temperamental que si bien en el fondo era servicial y altamente sofisticado el joven rubio savia que era una magnifica persona como lo era Sharon-san en su mundo

-Por cierto donde esta Alicio?..Preguntaba confundida la peli-blanco saliendo de que no lo ah viso en todo el día

Cerca de los pastizales un lugar algo alejado de la gran mansión debajo de un árbol allí se encontraba el chico conejo junto a su hacha observando quizás el rio y mientras tanto pensando en silencio sin que nadie lo interrumpiera, el siempre que tenía que pensar en una decisión… decidía alejare de todos para pensar tranquilo lo hacía mejor

-(ayer hice este conjuro para poder ir a la otra dimensión y vengarme al fin y luego recuperar mis memorias trayendo a alguien de ese lugar, para así después hacer un contrato pagando su vida a cambio como sacrificio de la victima)…decía con la cabeza mirando hacia arriba y con su hacha en la mano , el estaba pensando en todo lo que tenía planeado hacer para ir a la otra dimensión donde provenía el joven Vezarius

-(sin embargo no puedo hacerle eso a una persona a la que me comprende porque eso sería traición y no tendría sentido sacrificarlo a él solo por venganza por alguien que el no tiene nada que ver en mi historia tampoco)…decía después parándose y reflexionando aun mas lo que estaba a punto de hacer…-ya tome una decisión…decía el chico retirándose de allí y volviendo a la mansión.

**Mientras tanto la cuerva y el joven rubio estaban comprando todo lo que decía la lista**

-Bien creo que esta casi tod….NO LO PUEDO CREER¡…decía la cuerva mirando su lista hasta que de repente ve algo que ni ella se lo imagino alguna vez encontrar(al menos en su imaginación de chica por supuesto)

-que sucede Reven –san? …le preguntaba el chico Vezarius algo incomodo por tantas cajas de artículos que habían comprado. Sin embargo había escuchado algo que a la señorita se sorprendió al ver y eso lo preocupo

-mire joven Oz kyaaaa¡ no es precioso?..le señalaba al joven una vidriera en donde se encontraba un hermoso vestido de tul de color Rosa por cierto..-no cree que a la señorita Vezarius le quedaría hermoso ese vestido?¡

-ah ese sí , bueno vallamos a la mansión antes de que se agá demasiado tarde…le contesto el rubio dando la media vuelta para irse

-espera un segundo adonde crees que vas?...le menciono la cuerva demasiado tenebrosa al rubio posando firmemente la mano en su hombro

-(uuh¡ y ahora que le pasa a esta loca?)..decía entre sus pensamientos oz asustado de lo que la cuerva podría hacerle

**5 minutos mas tarde::**

-que ridículo me veo..

-no diga eso joven me extraña que un Vezarius sea pesimista :3

- si pero esto ya es demasiado¡

-oye oz ¿

-que…u.u

-ya estas listo? ^^

-si eso creo

Luego salió del vestidor dejando ver al rubio con ese lindo vestido que le asentaba muy bien(o por lo menos eso pensaban todas las fangirls presentes en el negocio)…-por que ¡?..decía sonrojado y sintiéndose en ridículo

Todas las chicas presentes- QUE LINDOOOO¡ KYAAAAA

-(si esto es ridículo realmente)…decía el muchacho pensando en lo ridículo que se sentía un mas

-oz –san le queda tan hermoso ese vestido¡ …-le mencionaba la cuerva cogiendo sus dos manos y muy sonrojada por cierto

-QUEEEE? Oz –san? …se supone que soy un chico¡…le menciono bastante enojado a la chica de negro

-aaah este quise decir ejem que a la señorita oz le quedara my bien ese vestido jeje ^^

**Devuelta a la mansión**

-bien señorita lo ah hecho muy bien mañana continuaremos con el ensayo de baile….le decía el peli-rosa a la joven Oz terminado así las clases

-bien, iré a ver a brick si me necesitas estaré allí…-le decía retirándose del salón de ensayos

-(jeje la señorita es muy simpática y de alta sociedad sin duda no debería juntarse con una loca como brick)…mencionaba el peli-rosa sonrojado, pero uego sus jos empezaban a brillar despacio y se dijo a si miso en un susurro…-Aunque esa oca sea muy linda….decía solitariamente o por lo menos eso era lo que el creía

-yo savia que te gustaba esa bruja jajaja ahora se lo diré…le dijo quien arriba del piano se encontraba la voz de Emilio (la muñeca de breack…pero como esta es la dimensión opuesta es masculino jeje)

-oye no espera¡…decía luego después de perderlo de vista

**En el patio de la mansión **

-y como te fue las clases dichosas de baile con el señorito sábelo todo eh?...le preguntaba boca abajo colgando de un árbol sus pies a la ojos esmeralda que acababa de llegar

-me fue bien pero aun no me has dicho de que querías hablar con migo?...le contesto a la peli-blanco ojo de sangre

-ten …le decía ofreciéndole un caramelo de chocolate

-mmm que rico gracias¡…decía ofreciéndolo mu sonrojada

-no es para ti…le decía captando la mirada hacia ella..-es para el rubio

-ahhh entiendo y por qué no se lo da tu o tienes vergüenza jeje ….decía bastante inteligente y burlona hacia ella

-jeje no a mi no me gusta, pero eh notado que a ti si te interesa y mucho el joven nuevo….decía bajándose del árbol con gran destreza

-estas equivocada brick , Oz me gusta como un amigo además, no sé lo que es estar enamorada….le decía fuertemente y algo enojada ….era una chica que no le gustaba que le eligieran los pretendientes ni prometidos ni nada que se le parezca

-eso lo dices porque nunca has sido besada….le decía con su ojo izquierdo somandose hacia la mirada esmerada de la chica

-c-como sabes eso?...dacia casi en estado de shock por lo que le afirmaba la peli-blanco

-olvidas que soy adivina que por varios años tuve que aprender de cero los conjuros?...le contesto con una sonrisa bastante maléfica y sínica…

Luego de eso la chica de ojos verdes entristecidos aun… estaba en la puerta principal de la mansión sentada con la cabeza cabizbaja aun pensando en la conversación que había tenido con Brick del porque ella le ofreció ese caramelo para dárselo al joven idéntico a ella, con que intenciones…eso era algo que ella aun no podía entender, ni en su corazón ni en su cabeza

En esto el chico R-rabbit llegaba a la mansión y ella al verlo , se para detenidamente y le pregunta bastante seria..-donde has estado? Solo digo que no puedes venir a la hora que quieras y menos donde no es tu hogar

Luego el chico de cabellos castaño la mira de rreojo y le contesta burlándose…-ja ahora te preocupas por mi? Dime por qué?.le preguntaba aun sosteniendo firmeza en su voz

-que dices alicio me preocupo por ti porque tú eres mi amigo¡..Le decía gritándole para que reaccione

-eso es mentira , tu ni nadie de esta mansión es mi migo excepto el chico Oz el si es mi amigo porque me comprende¡…le devolvió el grito y siguió caminando hasta l mansión luego se da vuelta y le contesta a ella…-yo solo estoy aquí por mis memorias¡..y sigue hasta entrar

En un pequeño susurro la chica de ojos verdes se da vuelta hacia donde el sigue y dice…-alicio.

**Todos en la mansión preparando todo para la fiesta**

Mientras el joven peli-rosa altamente sofisticado hablaba con los sirvientes para indicarles los preparativos los otros estaban platicando mientras tanto

Señorita oz yo eh comprado todo estos lindos vestidos para usted se que cualquiera que elija para la fiesta le quedara excelente…-le mencionaba la cuerva a la señorita ojos verdes tomando sus manos con mucho entusiasmo imaginándola en uno de los vestidos

-jeje esta bien pero no era necesario tantos vestidos solo necesitaba uno..le contesto , pero no había caso por que Raven ya estaba demasiada entusiasmada con corazoncitos en sus alrededores

-quizas mañana no valla T.T a esa fiesta por que no tengo ningún traje, raven – san escogió todos los vestidos para ella y se olvido de mi….decía muy desilusionado el joven Vezarius

-oye tu¡, no te preocupes yo tengo un par de trajes que el aistan me dio sin sentido ya que ni los huso , si quieres te presto alguno , el que más te guste…le decía el conejo al rubio para no verlo tan desanimado.

-enserio?¡ Gracias Alicio-sama…le daba las gracias al conejo castaño el ms joven de los vezarius

-naaa jeje para que están los amigo?..le decía con una risita simpática

Luego de eso el joven de la mansión no podía faltar así que aprovecho para felicitarlo de la siguiente manera….-Bravo¡ joven alicio al fin sabe lo que es ser bondadoso con las personas….decía exageradamente alegre del comportamiento de alicio

La hermosa joven Vezarius estaba obsérvanlo de lejos mientras brick le tomaba las medidas y se alegro del ver que al menos el conejo con quien un vez tubo ese orrible contrato pudo abrir su corazón hacia alguien y le alegraba aun mas de que ese alguien fuese su versión masculina pensó…-me alergo de que tengas un amigo alicio-sama….le djo en un susurro con una bela sonrisa

Continuara …..

Bueno muchas gracias por seguirme y espero que les lla gustado este cap desde ya como notaran las diferencias entre aice y alicio son aun mas y esto va a seguir y a los fns de Alyss tengan pasiencia ya la pondré :3 y os estamos leyendo


	6. F - Cuando un vals acaricia el corazon

Nota del autor: hola lectores ^^ llegue hasta este cap y agradecimientos por leerlo y quiero acarar un par de cosas que seguramente no han entendido 1ro – **que ningún personaje de pandora hearts me pertenece, no son míos. **2do – **cuando en los diálogos agrego el nombre de algún personaje seguido de san/sama significa reverencia o respeto hacia alguien (san para las mujeres) y (sama para los hombres) **bien eso es todo ^^ ahora si empecemos

Cuando un vals acaricia el corazón – capitulo 6

**En la habitación de oz:**

El chico mientras se arreglaba el moño de su traje que le había prestado el conejo, empezó a pensar en que debía hacer pues, no había duda que estaba nervioso y que esta sería la primer fiesta/ceremonia a la que asistiría pues la última vez que asistió a su cumpleaños de 15 que fue un verdadero caos lo que paso ese día por que el tuvo que someterse e ir al abismo y esto simplemente le traía malos recuerdos…

*tocan la puerta*

-oz ya estás listo?..Le preguntaba detrás de la puerta el chico ojos violetas asomándose para que lo oiga.

-ah¡ si puedes pasar…le contesto el joven Vezarius dejando ver un hermoso traje color negro con pantalones del mismo color y un hermoso moño blanco al igual que sus botas que le resaltaban su belleza.

-woooow *o* te queda muy bien el traje Oz¡…-decía muy sorprendido y maravillado el conejo de pelo castaño al ver el traje que llevaba puesto el rubio

-jeje gracias tu también te vez bien alicio….le contesto devolviéndole una sonrisa al joven más bajito que el con un traje rojo extravagantemente con un moño negro y camisa blanca con botas del mismo color

-bueno jeje si lo sé…decía presumiendo su belleza. Luego el recuerda lo que debía decirle sentía que debía confesarle de una buena vez todo con respecto al conjuro que hiso que el oven este parado justamente con él, era su amigo, debía decírselo, ya lo había decidido demás

-Oz…menciono su nombre para ir despacio a todo lo que iba a decirle ya que no era algo fácil tampoco

-que sucede amigo?...le pregunto volteando para ver la mirada del joven conejo y al verlo vio una gran tristeza en sus ojos algo que casi nunca mostraba Alice en su mundo

-tengo algo muy importante que decirte…luego recordó el lugar por precaución miro hacia los costados y continuo…-será mejor que hablemos mañana te parece?, no confió en esa metiche payasa de brick …decía mirando con firmeza en sus ojos para que por si acaso su mayor temor no lo oiga de lo que debía hablar con su mejor amigo

Luego el muchacho de ojos esmeralda asiente con la cabeza por las dudas y en un susurro le contesta…-está bien te entiendo

El chico a continuación se le nace una linda sonrisa pues ya que sin duda no dudo ni un segundo de que el joven Oz Vezarius era su mejor amigo en toda su vida y se sentía orgulloso de ello

**En el salón de ceremonia/baile:**

La melodía de la opera se oía de par en par y todos los invitados estaban más que satisfechos por el buen momento que estaban pasando bailando todos con sus respectivas parejas y disfrutando no solo de la comida, del baile y del momento si no también de la dulce melodía que enamoraba a cualquiera que siguiera sus pasos en la pista de baile

El oven rubio de ojos esmeraldas estaba en una de las mesas junto con alicio que se estaba devorando toda la comida (bueno en eso si se parece a Alice sin duda)

En otras de las mesas se encontraba Brick junto con la cuerva, la chica ojos verdes junto con otras chicas invitadas platicando

-el loco aistan me dijo que te ama…le decía directo el muñeco a la bella dama de cabellos blancos y en esto ella se para de su asiento y se sonroja demasiado y atentamente com podía ella dice a las invitadas presentes…-Lo siento debo retirarme un momento¡…decía rápidamente corriendo lejos de ellas

-y ahora que le pasa?...preguntaba en susurro la cuerva observando el comportamiento que tenia la peliblanca que nunca había tenido antes

-seguramente debe ser que llego su príncipe azul a la fiesta jeje …decía contestándole a su pregunta la rubia de vestido rosa con tul(el mismo que se probo Oz el chico como sacrificio en mi capitulo anterior X3)

Luego cuando se alejo de la gente conocida a ella siguió platicando con el muñeco que tenía en su hombro y siguió…- entonces dices que es verdad?

-verdad que?..Decia haciéndose casi ingenuo a la pregunta

-no te agás Emilio¡ tu sabes¡…decía sonrojada y enojándose

-uh? Señorita Brick que sorpresa¡…decía simpáticamente disimulando el joven dueño de la mansión con ojos sorprendidos también

-aaaaaah s-shairon¡….decía altamente sonrojada y en casi estado de shock

-uumpp te pasa algo?...le pregunto el joven peli rosa a la dama preocupándose como todo un caballero

-no-noo claro que no que me puede pasar eh?...le contesto nerviosa y no sabiendo disimular su sonrojo para nada

-por que no nos olvidamos de nuestras diferencias y bailamos hasta el amanecer?...dacia el joven ofreciéndole su mano hacia ella

-s-si joven….le contesto tomando su mano con la suya y bailando en la pista con un sonrojo calmo y de alguna forma calmando esos nervios que al principio la joven sentía

En Viena hay cuatro espejos  
donde juegan tu boca y los ecos.  
Hay una muerte para piano  
que pinta de azul a los muchachos.  
Hay mendigos por los tejados.  
Hay frescas guirnaldas de llanto.  
¡Ay, ay, ay, ay!  
Toma este vals que se muere en mis brazos.

Mientras tanto el joven vezarius estaba muy aburrido apoyando su mano en la cara viendo como todos estaban enamorándose de la música pero el aun sin pareja con quien bailar ese vals que se hacía popular en esa fiesta

-Alicio tu sigue comiendo yo mientras tanto veo que haré para no aburrirme…le decía al conejo pero era inútil porque él no lo había escuchado

Luego el se levanta y va en busca quizás en poder conseguir pareja de baile. Cuando el joven empieza a recorrer el salón se encuentra sorpresivamente a su mayor sorpresa…-uh ahí está Oz.g…decía el joven sorprendido de verla tan aburrida al igual que él hace un rato y en esto no dudo ni dos segundos en acercarse a la mesa donde estaba y decirle…-hola estas muy linda¡…decía de alguna forma para levantarle los ánimos ella

Ella luego encuentra la mirada verde de él y le contesta…-gracias tu también te ves muy bien …le dijo devolviéndole la sonrisa y y sintiendo mariposas en el estomago sin entenderlo aun

Luego a oz se le ocurrió una gran idea ya que él y ella estaban aburridos le dice…-te gustaría bailar con migo?...le preguntaba ateniendo y llamándole su atención sin tampoco el saber el por que

-uh?..decía sorprendida

-solo para distraer el aburrimiento decía yo jeje…nombraba con una risita nerviosa en su rostro posando la cabeza en su nuca

-claro tonto¡ ven vamos bailar…le decía la chic tomando el brazo del joven de ojos esmeralda y yendo juntos a la pista para bailar el tan tentador vals como muchos dicen

En esto el chico empieza a colocar su mano en la cintura de la chica y con su otra mano libre la cálida y suave mano de la joven Vezarius seguido de no detener su mirada hacia la de él y ahí comenzaron a corde a la melodía que los empezaba a llevar

Ella también o seguía con sus ojos asomando una pequeña sonrisa y un corde que brotaba de su corazón haciéndola después sonrojar

El joven luego se dio cuenta de esto al ver que ella bajo la mirada para ocultar su sonrojo y en esto él también se sonroja haciendo poco a poco olvidar a la chica que antes tenía en su corazón "Alice" ese nombre estaba perdiendo significado al bailar junto con ella y sintiendo que la melodía del vals acariciaba su corazón en cada nota musical

En Viena bailaré contigo  
con un disfraz que tenga  
cabeza de río.  
¡Mira qué orilla tengo de jacintos!  
Dejaré mi boca entre tus piernas,  
mi alma en fotografías y azucenas,  
y en las ondas oscuras de tu andar  
quiero, amor mío, amor mío, dejar,  
violín y sepulcro, las cintas del vals.

Era como si por cada melodía el muchacho rubio de ojos verdes brillantes quería abrasar y no soltar nunca a la bella dama que sostenía en el baile por que en ese momento se había dado cuenta de tal belleza y ternura que nunc había visto

Ella también se sentía igual ahora había comprendido todo más claro en ese baile que llenaba de mas amor el corazón de la chica, que exactamente al igual que el joven vivió y sufrió lo mismo mismo en la vida

Los quinceañeros Vezarius de distintos mundos estaban entendiendo mas lo que sentían y ahora de ellos dependía ver que les esperaba el futuro junto a esos sentimientos y su primer vals que nunca olvidaran

Alicio había terminado de comer toda comida y ya satisfecho se dirige la mirada hacia la pista y se dice a si mismo…-oh¡ están todos bailando¡…decía pero luego se sorprendió al ver a los vezarius bailando juntos el vals

El veía esa magia que tenían al mirarse y se notaba mucho se atraían el uno al otro..Esto inevitablemente le rajo muchos celos pues el al igual que el joven Oz también estaba enamorado de ella y no solo eso sino que no espero algo así y menos de parte de su amigo tan preciado…-(me siento traicionado)…se decía entre sus pensamientos mirando con ira el baile tan magnético de ellos dos. Luego sus ojos empiezan a entristecerse nuevamente y simplemente se retira de allí

**En el abismo (abyss)::**

chessire: alyss se entero de que su hermano mayor R-rabbit quiere volver al mundo real nyaaaa?..decía llegando a la oscura y sumamente rara habitación de la hermosa chica de cabellos largos y blanco como la nieve

-claro que si ese maldito nunca…decía con una agradable sonrisa al chico gato luego cerro su puño con mucho odio y su sonrisa convirtiéndose en pura ira dijo luego…-nunca será el heredero de la familia NUNCAAAAAAAAA¡…dijo en un gran grito lleno de odio por su hermano y de lo que estaba logrando hacer, ella definitivamente no quería que el pise el mundo actual

-alyss tranquilícese piense en positivo nyaaa que tiene pesado hacer?...decía desesperado porque a él no le gustaba que ella este así

Ella volvió a la normalidad y asomando una sonrisa simpática dijo después…-vamos a desasearnos de él para siempre…

-pues entonces vallamos a matarlo nyaa…decía nuevamente el chico

-espera todavía no es el momento..decía seriamente de espalda tomo un poco de aire y continuo…-yo diré cuando vamos a matar a ese conejo

Continuara…

Bien como les prometí y espero ue les alla gustado ..Ah y con respecto al poema yo creí que era una linda ocasión para escribir algunas , espero que me allá quedado acorde …bueno me despido y dejen comentarios bye nos estamos leyendo


	7. G - El paseo de los Vezariuss

Nota del autor: ok antes de empezar advertirles a los que son anti Oz que no vean mi historia porque Oz ES Y CIEMPRE SERA EL PROTAGONISTA /O SECUNDARIO de mis fics así que les digo que no gasten su vista en leer este fic por que solo les advierto antioz ….y a los fanáticos de m historia pues decirles que voy a continuarlo hasta el final ^^ porque desde que empezó la historia ya tuve la terminación en mi cabeza y espero que les guste también

Ahora si empecemos

**El paseo de los Vesarius . Capitulo – 7**

Gilbert estaba sentado junto a los demás en la mesa para arreglar mientras tanto sobre recuperar las memorias de la conejo de cabellos largos y finos….el se sentía horriblemente ya que el savia también que su compañero y amigo oz no estará para acompañarlos, esto fue algo que afecto sin duda mucho y en esto él dice su opinión…..- basta ya ¡debemos recuperar a Oz sin él no podremos continuar. Es nuestro amigo¡...Decía el pelinegro marcando la mirada furiosa hacia el peli-blanco calmo

-Raven – sama no se enoje así le puede hacer mal… decía sofisticadamente Sharon

-uh? No te preocupes estoy bien señorita Sharon…le contesto luego dirigiendo su mirada hacia ella, en esto Breack se pone muy celoso sin duda y dice..-valla ahora te preocupas mas por el olvidándome a mí?...bueno luego de lo que dijo el peliblanco, recibió una gran paliza de parte de la peli-rosa….-deje de hablar pavadas breack – sama…decía cerrando sus ojos y muy sonrojada

-ya basta de tonterías quiero recuperar a oz , todo marchaba muy bien con él , no entiendo porque lo debemos abandonar?..Decía otra vez insistiendo en el tema el cuervo parándose de su silla y con su voz mas potente que antes.

Breack luego de la paliza se para y le responde…-acaso crees? Que a oz le interesa? .a él nunca le importasteis jiji …le decía con su maléfica risita

En esto el cuervo de vestimenta negra coge la camisa de el y con mirada desafiante le dice…- ya me tienes artooo¡ trae de regreso a oz te lo exijo¡..Decía fuertemente gritándole en la cara.

-raven – san espera¡..Decía algo asustada la dueña de la mansión

-tú crees que yo no lo habría traído de regreso si él estuviera mal?...porque no mejor te preguntas que es lo que oz quiere más si estar en su mundo o en el otro donde al fin encontró su felicidad….le contesto con seriedad al cuervo

En esto Raven empieza a reflexionarlo, suelta al joven de ojo color sangre y luego de espaldas dice…-al menos para comprobarlo con mis propios ojos…decía en casi un susurro y retirándose de allí

**Al día siguiente en la otra dimensión:**

El joven de los Vesarius acababa de despertarse y luego sentado en su cama empezó a recordar el vals que tanto añoro anoche, que no era para menos por que era también su primera vez que lo hacía..Pero lo que menos podía olvidar es a la dama de cabellos cortos y que cada vez estaba empezando a recordarla aun mas, preguntándose si realmente o que sintió anoche no paso o si por su corazón.

5 minutos después de arreglarse, etc. , va hacia las escaleras para ir a la sala principal y encontrare con los otros y así poder comprobar aun mas lo que sentía por la chica de cabellos como el oro…en esto el escucha una voz femenina llamándolo

-joven oz¡buen día…le contesto la cuerva que pasaba por los alrededores de la mansión.

-uummph buen día…contesto el joven con la mirada algo enojada y hacia el costado cruzándose de brazos

-que le pasa joven porque me habla así?..Decía la chica captando el comportamiento del joven rubio

-y te parece poco después de lo que me hiciste la vez pasada?...decía con los ojos atacantes hacia ella y también bastante sonrojado

-aah se refiere al vestido que por cierto le quedaba muy bien..Decía sonriendo la cuerva con un corazón al lado de ella

-basta shhh¡ no quiero que te oigan decir eso…decía luego el chico exaltado y en un susurro.

-jaja está bien joven Oz no se preocupe….le contesto con una sonrisa linda en su rostro para que no se preocupase el chico

El joven luego de escuchar eso se le vino enseguida por la mente a su mejor amigo Raven que el siempre le hablaba así para que se tranquilizara cada vez que se sentía nervioso o mal el chico de ojos esmeralda

-si confió en ti como también confiaba en raven…decía luego con una mirada tranquila y dirigiéndose hacia la sala principal.

-espere joven¡…decía luego deteniéndolo

-uh? Que sucede? Reven-san?...pregunto el más joven de los vezarius con una mirada de sorprendido

-debo decirte algo importante que yo aun no le eh dicho a la señorita oz por miedo a que no me crea..

**En la sala principal todos desayunando:**

La chica de ojos esmeradas estaba aun confundida pues no savia descifrar lo que sentía por el oven rubio y apuesto Vezarius…luego cogió su taza de té y tomo un poco

Uh? señorita oz la noto un poco extraña últimamente…decía el peli-rosa mirando su comportamiento desde ayer

-queee? Yo extraña ja no se dé que hablas..Decía luego dirigiendo su mirada y disimulando mas su comportamiento negando por completo algo diferente en ella

-ah bueno yo lo decía porque últimamente usted está muy pensativa que lo de costumbre je….decía el conde de la mansión

-yo se que ella esta así porque el amor está abriendo su corazón¡…decía con una flor en la mano y muy cursi por cierto la peli-blanca

-en serio? La señorita al fin tiene un prometido? Eso es my bueno¡la felicito señorita Vezarius…decía luego con ojos brillante y muy emocionado y también bastante cursi.

-ustedes están completamente locos yo no tengo ningún compromiso….decía la chica sonrojada y enojándose a la vez con ambos

-emm buen día…decía con la mirada algo cabizbaja el chico ojos esmeraldas que luego se dirigieron a la joven opuesta a él captando su mirada

-buenos días oz…le devolvió una hermosa y linda sonrisa que hiso por un momento levantar los ánimos del chico de peos sedosos. Luego dirigió su mirada para buscar al conejo, entonces el al ver que no estaba pregunta…-uh? Donde esta alicio?

-salió muy temprano, no dijo dónde iba….le contesto la peliblanca.

-entonces vamos a buscarlo…decía la chica de vestimenta larga y rosa..-Reven¡ vamos a salir apresúrate….decía gritando hacia las escaleras llamando a la joven cuerva

-ella no se siente bien….le contesto luego acercándose a la joven el chico de cabellera rubia, con ojos cabizbajos sin brillo alguno

Ella percibió enseguida que el chico no estaba bien , que su brillo en la mirada había desaparecido, pero luego ella pregunta a lo que el chico dijo…-pero , por qué? que le sucede?...decía un tanto muy preocupada por la cuerva a continuación

-eeempp jeje no es nada es solo que está descompuesta…decía luego con una risita falsa fingiendo el dolor que sentía el chico , pues no podía decirle que ella estaba en su cuarto llorando , porque si no se preocuparía mas y lo que necesitaba en ese momento la chica de vestimenta negra era estar sola…

La joven de mirada esmeralda savia que algo no estaba bien , pues no era para nada tonta , presentía que algo estaba mal , pero luego lo deo pasar y continuo….-bien entonces iremos nosotros a buscarlo Oz

-de acuerdo …dijo asintiendo con la cabeza

**Cerca del rio en un hermoso paisaje:**

-hemos buscado por todas partes y nada….decía la chica casi rindiéndose de buscar pues ya habían pasado 5 horas aproximadamente buscando al joven de cabello castaño

El joven la escucha atentamente y sonriéndole posando su mano en la cabellera rubia de la chica le contesta…-ya lo encontraremos no te preocupes…decía dejando así a la chica sonrojada por tal acto.

Después de eso él se da cuenta de que quizás estaba haciendo una tremenda locura además de meter la pata entonces rápidamente aleja su mano de la suave cabeza de la chica…lo siento …decía en tartamudeo muy rojo

La chica lo miro atentamente luego y ella le respondió junto a su ingenuidad…-no te preocupes jeje eres mi amigo además..Decía devolviéndole la sonrisa

Oz al escuchar esto sus ojos empezaron a entristecerse nuevamente pues solo era eso, lo veía como a un simple amigo nada más y pensar de que guardaba todo ese hermoso sentimiento para ella

15 minutos más tarde los Vezarius decidieron sentarse cerca de un rio para poder descansar un poco..

De repente oz ve una bella rosa color azul y decide cortarla rápidamente para sin dudarlo 2 segundos en dárselo a la joven que estaba al lado suyo

Ella recibe la rosa, pero sin embargo no entendía el por qué tal actos extraños del oven idéntico ella…ya que ella estaba acostumbrada a recibir muchas rosas sin entender el significativo, luego se dirige a la mirada de el y le dice…-muchas gracias es linda¡^^ decía con una agradable sonrisa

El chico Vezarius poniendo una mirada seductora hacia ella le responde…-no tanto como tu…luego seguido de una sonrisa

Ella luego de lo dicho por el joven ella simplemente se sonroja por tal alago , alejando esa mirada del joven apuesto que por dentro la hacía quemar en llamas

**En un árbol un poco alejado de donde estaban ellos:**

Se encontraba brick con sus pies sujetada en un árbol con su cabeza en el aire y al revés espiando absolutamente todo dijo…-parece que se están acercando mas jijiji….decía no apartando la mirada de ellos

Volviendo a donde estaban ellos, la chica luego recuerda lo que brick le dio (un caramelo de chocolate) que lo tenía guardado por si acaso dárselo planificando al joven Vezarius y como le havia regalado la flor ella no podía quedarse atrás …ah esto es para ti ..Decía la chica ofreciéndole el caramelo

-eeehh¡para mi¡gracias linda…le contesto agradecido y sonriéndole

-en realidad me lo dio brick jeje para que te lo de a ti..decía luego con la mano en la nuca y una risita nerviosa pero siendo muy sincera en fin

*oz cae parado*

-Por dios niña lo has echado todo a perder al decirle eso…le contestaba desde el árbol la chica de cabello blanco

-jeje bueno lo importante es que te has acordado de mí al dármelo no?...decía luego con una sonrisa y siendo positivo como lo era común en el

-eeem..Después la chica se sonroja y tímidamente mira hacia abajo

**No muy lejos de donde estaban los Vezarius:**

-(vamos alicio tienes que decirle a tu amigo todo esto no seria justo de tu parte¡…aunque el me traiciono al bailar con la chica oz…si pero era solo un tonto baile no me tendría que afectar a mi que soy muy fuerte,..además el ofreció mi amistad cuando yo le mostré lo peor de mi..y eso es siempre algo que voy a valorar de) ….de repente se sorprende al ver a los dos jóvenes rubios coqueteando juntos allí…-creo que se muy bien lo que voy hacer ahora¡

Mientras tanto la chica oz recordó lo que le estaba pasando a la cuerva y no se creía eso de que estaba descompuesta entonces en esto ella pregunta…-oz, dime la verdad …decía luego irigiendo su mirada hacia la del joven

-uh? Que verdad?...contesto ingenuamente el rubio

-que es lo que realmente le sucede a Reven …decía con un poco de firmeza en su voz esta vez

Oz a continuación abraza a la chica trayéndola a su pecho y luego recordando lo que La cuerva le dijo hace un rato….*(-oz lo que tengo que contarte es que la verdad mi nombre verdadero es GIL –Gilberta la amiga de la infancia de la señorita…perdón joven es que debía contárselo a alguien yo..—yoo..Pero luego se va hacia su cuarto llorando y gimiendo de mucho dolor)*

La chica no entendía absolutamente nada pues ese abrazo no respondía a su pregunta aunque no podía negar que le gustaba abrasarlo y sentirlo , no podía explicar bien con palabras que era exactamente eso que nacía de sus sentimientos….luego ella sube un poco la mirada hasta quedar en la altura del rostro del joven (sus labios estaban demasiado cerca, que hasta deseaban besarse sin duda)

-Aléjate de ella traidor¡…decía altamente alterado el joven conejo por lo que ah visto….-tu mereces morir por haber traicionado a tu mejor amigo¡

-oh no esto se esta convirtiendo en un verdadero caos….mencionaba la chica Brick con ojos sorprendidos y aun en la misma posición

Continuara…

Buaaaaaa que pasara con alicio? El realmente lo matara?bien largo esta vez ^^ jeje bueno espero que les alla gustado y dejen comentaros ….-desde ya disculpen por la falta de ortografía TwT de verdad jiji


	8. H - Cuando un corazon late

Nota del autor: bien ya eh comenzado a darle más tramas importantes a esta pareja como verán si bien esto va a avanzar lo mejor lo voy a dejar para el postre como dicen :3 y mientras tanto espero que disfruten de la pareja (a la chica la hise menos ñoña de lo que pensé) espero que me allá quedado bien su personalidad , etc y agradecimientos a todos los que visitan mi esta historia de corazón 3 …bueno empecemos (desde la perspectiva de Oz)

**En el capitulo anterior:**

El chico sentía algo que lo quemaba aun mas y lo relajaba al abrazara era como si todas sus preocupaciones se disolvían en un solo toque, una caricia y hasta quizás en un beso también, el cerro sus ojos atrayéndola más hacia su pecho, con algo de fuerza. era como si su corazón hablaba por si solo

Dé repente el nota que la chica eleva su cabeza cerca de los labios del joven quedando así en la misma altura…el chico de ojos esmeraldas enamorado se sonroja por ello y cuando lentamente va a besarla…

-hey tu¡ aléjate de ella traidor..Decía muy furioso el conejo de cabellos castaños que estaban buscando hace 5 horas los jóvenes Vezariuss

-oh no esto no puede estar pasando…decía la chica peli-blanca desde el árbol viéndolo absolutamente todo

**Cuando un corazón late:: capitulo - 8**

-de que estás hablando alicio ¿ te estuvimos buscándote hace ya varias horas¡…le contesto el joven rubio dirigiéndole al conejo una mirada atacante y bastante enojado por cierto (no era para menos interrumpió el beso T.T)

-eso es mentira¡ ustedes estaban coqueteando y tu savias que me gustaba esa chica y me iba a casar con ella…le decía devolviéndole la mirada desafiante al Vezarius

Luego la joven de ojos esmeraldas muy enojada le responde al conejo…- espera un segundo y que te hace pensar que me casare contigo?¡…le contesto gritándole

-pero por qué dices eso?.le pregunto algo sorprendido , pero luego se dirigió nuevamente a la mirada de el rubio y dijo…-ya veo seguramente ese traidor te lleno la cabeza de cucarachas ggggrrr. Decía con su hacha listo para atacar

-oye espera alicio tu eres mi amigo , escúchame…¡..Decía el chico parándose y tratando de que alguna forma el conejo ojos lilas recordara los buenos momento que paso con el pero parecía inútil

-tú eras mi mejor amigo hasta que me traicionaste de esta manera. Ahora voy a destruirte como sacrificio para poder así ir al mundo donde nací y recuperar mis memorias¡jajajaja…decía y bastante desquiciado

-al mundo donde naciste? De que hablas?..Pregunto bastante sorprendido el joven Vezarius y sin entender nada

-bueno de alguna manera deberías agradecerme no? Ya que después de todo yo te traje a esta dimensión…decía jugueteando con el hacha y muy irónico

-entonces has sido tú? Y entonces por qué no me lo habías dicho antes¡?

-iba a decírtelo en este momento, es mas estaba confundido si en matarte o dejar pasar de largo el querer conocer a mi familia…pero cuando al fin decidí lo mejor para ti, tu vas y me haces esto¡

-alicio reacciona por favor¡ déjame que te explique¡..Decía con mirada seria y preocupada hacia el pues su intención nunca fue traicionarlo desde ya el amor jamás podía ser motivo de traición.

-ya es demasiado tarde¡…di tus ultimas oraciones

El chico rubio de ojos verdes va hacia el sin medir siquiera el peligro demostrándole que para él si seguía siendo su amigo y abrirle los ojos de que el jamás lo había traicionado

-Oz¡no vallas¡..Decía la chica de mirada esmeralda con ojos entristecidos por lo que le iva a pasar

-así que quieres morir cuanto antes no? …decía observando de que el chico se acercaba mas hacia el..-bien tus deseos son ordenes mi querido Oz

Luego el conejo muy atacacante con su hacha quería apuñalarlo directamente hacia su corazón , pero de repente fue impedido por que el chico de mirada verde coloco sus dos manos también como defensa dejando a los dos con sus manos en el hacha

-nunca te perdonare maldito, creí que eras alguien muy importante para mí pero me equivoque..Decía el conejo forcejeando para que el rubio soltara sus manos de su hacha

-en cambio tu para mí lo sigues siendo…le contesto seriamente sin ningún ánimo alguno en su rostro

-basta de juegos te destruiré de una buena vez…le contesto cerrando su puño eh hiriendo con el estomago del chico haciendo que caiga en el suelo

OZ¡…decía la chica de cabellos como el oro dejando caer varias lagrimas

Para el ojos esmeralda este iba a ser la última vez que viese los lindos ojos de aquella joven que tanto amaba y que siempre su alma recordara su mismo nombre que el

De repente se oye un gemido del joven conejo haciendo tirar su hacha al suelo por que sus intenciones de matarlo no eran esas, pues el también seguía viéndolo como su amigo y rápidamente comprendió que la amistad valía más que todas y cada una de las adversidades entonces de alguna forma tratando e disculparse extiende su mano hacia la del joven para que se levante y le dice…-lo lamento mucho…decía bastante arrepentido de lo que paso hace un rato

El chico oz tomo la mano joven del conejo y recordó el momento que se hicieron muy buenos amigos fue exactamente igual y sin duda de sentía orgulloso de que nuevamente su amistad se hiciera de hierro como al principio

Pero de que oz se pudiera levantar. De repente él le da sorpresivamente un cachetazo al peli-castaño

Luego de eso el chico de estatura un poco baja que la del Vezariuss baja su mirada y pensando de que tal vez era una locura pedirle perdón y de que ese cachetazo se lo tenía merecido por todo lo que le hiso a su más leal amigo en desconfiar

-por supuesto que si ahora estamos a mano no? Jeje..le contesto luego el chico de cabello rubio con una sonrisa en su rostro olvidando así todo lo vivido hoy

Luego las lagrimas de emoción del conejo brotaban de la nada y con un gran abrazo le dijo…-Oz no sabes lo arrepentido que estoy nunca quise hacer algo que no quisieras es que me gustaba mucho la chica oz y me sentí celoso buaaaaaaa….le decía gimiendo en su pecho

-je-jeee em no te preocupes tanto por el pasado ahora somos amigos otra vez no?..le contesto tomando los brazos del joven y alejándolo de su pecho

-claro y para que veas que mi amistad es sincera tu ahora eres el elegido

-el elegido?...le pregunto bastante confundido y sin entender

-uh? Pero de que hablas…le pregunto la chica ojos esmeralda al conejo castaño

-claro¡ ahora tu eres el elegido para casarte con la chica oz…decía señalándola hacia donde estaba ella

-eeeeeeeeeeeeh¿? Pero que estás diciendo, tu no eres nadie para comprometerme con alguien y odio que hagan eso y lo sabes uuumpph….decía enojada y retirándose de allí pues a ella no le gustaba para nada que le arreglen un matrimonio y mucho menos alguien desconocido.

Luego el chico de mirada verde se entristece bastante y sonrojado dice…-parece qe ella no quiere….decía bastante desilusionado

-oz no te rindas¡.decía el conejo dirigiendo la mirada hacia la del joven Vezariuss

-Eh?..decía el chico luego captando la irada hacia el

-debes luchar para conseguir el amor de ella por favor no te quedes de brazos cruzados, si la amas no la dejes ir…le decía su amigo con una sonrisa retirándose de allí también yendo a la mansión

**En la mansión:**

la hermosa noche solo se podía ver con la gran y luminosa luna que estaba aopañada con lindas e luminosas estrellas incontables en el firmamento negro.

El joven de los vezarius salió de su habitación para poder coger un vaso de agua fría, pes el no podía dormir sin antes tomar algo.

Nuevamente se dirigió a su cuarto para poder descansar llevando consigo un pequeño farol que alumbraba aunque n era necesario pues la luna de esa noche estaba más que brillante esa noche y en esto el se detiene en plasmar su mirada en aquel cielo oscuro y bello en una de las enormes ventanas que tenia la mansión…-que linda noche…decía el chico en un susurro para no despertar l resto

-si lo sé es precioso…se oyó una voz femenina que provenía hacia la derecha del joven

-uh¡ oz que haces despierta a esta hora?... pregunto el chico sorprendido de ver a la joven

-solo quise ver las estrellas , adoro esta vista de la luna…decía no despegando los ojos de aquel firmamento que la hacía enamorar quizás y llenar su corazón de alegría…-pero será mejor que vuelva a mi habitación….decía después bajando la mirada y yéndose de allí

El joven de ojos esmeraldas recordó o que el tenia pendiente con ella en aquel árbol tan apasionado ese momento queriendo sentir tra vez ese sentimiento que acariciaba su corazón…-espera oz¡…decía yendo hasta ella y mirándola fijamente la jovencita Vezariuss

De repente el chico coge los brazos de la joven hasta acercarla a su pecho y sentir otra vez eso que siente su corazón al abrazarla y al sentir la tan cercanía que nuevamente lo tranquilizaba aunque ya no lo hacía por ese motivo simplemente ahora era por deseo

Ella nuevamente se prendió en ese abrazo que recordaba del joven colocando sus manos en el pecho del chico ojos verdes. Sintiendo el corazón de aquel joven latir muy fuertemente llevando ese mismo sentimiento mas adentro suyo que nunca

Luego el buscando la mirada de la chica la observa con una mirada seductora y muy sonrojado al igual que ella sintiendo de que por fin el ojos esmeralda había encontrado a la chica que tanto soñó tener alguna vez

Ella sentía exactamente lo mismo y no era para menos ya que además del inmenso amor que cubría sus almas esa noche tan brillantes, ellos eran las mismas personas en distintos mundos, aunque en ese preciso momento esos eran dos en un solo corazón que latían rápidamente ambos Vezariuss se amaban con tanta intensidad sin importar si quiera que eran ellos mismos ni tampoco lo que los demás pudieran pensar, así eran ellos así se entendían y así querían estar.

Luego el chico buscando esos labios tan delicados y sensibles de la joven , choca los labios con los de ella sintiendo así ese deseo mas apasionado que nunca…queriendo esa noche que fuese solamente suya

Ella también se prendió en ese beso , era no solo importante porque él era el chico que tanto amaba sino también porque era su primer beso que la quinceañera había tenido en su vida

Luego el siguió besando su cuello muy prendido en la piel y el dulce perfume de la chica ojos esmeralda dejando a la chica mas sonrojada pues los besos de el eran tan dulces como la miel y tan calmos como el mar cuando no hay ola alguna en ella

Luego con su mano derecha la joven acariciando la mejilla del joven Vezarius atrayéndolo otra vez a sus labios quien ansiosa no podía dejar ni un solo momento en hacerlo suyo…luego alejo sus labios de los de el y este le dijo clavándole la mirada tan hermosa a ella…-te amo preciosa..le dijo con su fuego en el corazón lleno de sinceridad.

-yo también te amo…decía la chica prendida entre sus brazos con una linda sonrisa que a él le encantaba ver siempre por que lo hacía relajar y llenar de mas confianza y ternura…

**En el abbys::**

Uhmm así que no solo el gran problema es mi hermano eh? Sino también un Vezarius a quien también destruiré con mis propias manos…..decía la chica de mirada sangre con cabello tan blanco como la nieve con una sonrisa y cerrando su puño con mucha malicia

*alyss ganara-alyss ganara-alyss ganara*…decían varios de sus muñecos que tenia la muchacha en su oscura y tenebrosa habitación

-siiii mis queridos hijitos yo voy a destruir no solo a R-rabbit sino también a ese vezariuss jajajjjaja….decía mirando hacia atodos sus muñecos macabras con una gran felicidad encimada

Continuara…

Que pasara ahora con alyss ¿ será que los amigos de oz (del otro mundo) se han olvidado de el y seguirán u camino? Que relcion tendrán de ahora en mas los Oz Vesariuss?...por fvor sign leyendo mi fic ^^ y comenetarios gracias


	9. I - Ambos mundos se reunen

Nota del autor: y sé que muchos esperan algo emocionante , pero todavía no es el momento, X3 aun faltan más cosas aunque les podría ir adelantando que esta historia está llegando a su final … agradecimientos a todos y cada uno que lee esta historia ..Nunca espere tener tanto en tan poco tiempo…. Bien…comencemos

**Ambos mundos se reúnen:: capitulo – 9**

**En la habitación de la chica oz**

Se estaba mirando en un enorme espejo arreglándose un hermoso vestido color verde como sus ojos con una gran moño en su cuello y muchos volados detallados., si ella había escogido esta vuelta su vestido favorito que hacia juego con su bella mirada esmeralda que por cierto en ellos se veía un brillo que hacía tiempo no se veía en la jovencita Vezariuss

-con permiso…decía la mucama de la mansión llevándole su desayuno en una de las mesas del gran cuarto de la ojos esmeraldas..

-buenos días….decía la joven dirigiendo su mirada hacia la mucama con una gran sonrisa en su rostro….-buenos días señorita…le contesto inclinándose hacia ella la criada…-(parece que la señorita está muy alegre, me pregunto si es realmente como dicen que al fin ella encontró el amor)…decía entre sus pensamientos retirándose de allí y observando los gestos de la chica

**En la habitación de oz:**

Luego de que oz se terminara de arreglar por un momento recordó a la chica que anoche tuvo su primer beso tan apasionado, con Alice también se había besado, pero este beso que sucedió inesperadamente le llego hasta el corazón y sentía que ningún día podría olvidar tales labios, tal textura y en definitiva sentía que toda su vida era para Oz Vezariuss

Luego él dirige su vista en aquel reloj, lo mira atentamente y en esto observa que estaba algo adelantado, y pensaba ajustarlo hasta que de pronto…

*tocan la puerta*

-uhm adelante¡..Contesto el chico rubio al escuchar el sonido

-con permiso vengo a dejarle este postre que hiso la señorita reven …contesto un mayor domo con el postre en la mano

-oh, está bien déjalo allí…decía el chico mientras se concentraba en ajustar una de las agujas de su reloj …en esto de repente el observa que todo se estaba poniendo extraño cuando atraso solo 5 minutos el reloj y el noto que esto hiso que el tiempo se atrasaran minutos…-eh¡

*tocan la puerta*

-a-adelante…decía el chico casi en shock por lo que acababa de suceder en ese preciso instante

-con permiso vengo a….decía como hace 5 minutos había dicho pero fue pro nósticamente interrumpido por oz que dijo..

-si está bien déjalo allí…decía ahora concentrando toda su atención en aquel reloj que no paraba de sorprenderlo ni un instante

Después que el mayordomo se fuera de la habitación afuera en la puerta estaba la chica de cabellos cortos de ojos esmeraldas decidida a tocarle la puerta a su tan amado chico de ojos verdes ,.pero luego ella decide reunir fuerzas y entrar adentro y en esto ella lo ve y le dice…-buen día oz..Decía la chic con una linda sonrisa a los ojos verdes esmeralda del joven

El chico al verla ahora más que nunca le hacía falta estar con ella y abrasarla aun mas ,…entonces en esto el joven le hace seña de que se siente encima con él en la cama…-ven…decía junto a sus señas y devolviéndole la sonrisa a la jovencita

-q-quieres que me sienta contigo?..Decía la joven bástate sonrojada, pero no dudando para nada en estar cerca de él…había algo que a cada segundo se lo decía

Luego el chico asintió con la cabeza y seguido de una linda sonrisa en su rostro

Luego de que la chica se sentara a su lado, el joven Vezariuss no dudo ni un solo segundo en abrasarla y a continuación decirle…-estas muy hermosa hoy mi amor….le decía cerrando sus ojos y viendo de que a él al igual que la chica eran fanáticos del color verde y ese vestido que ella tenía puesta le gustaba al rubio

La chica se sonroja y le dice…-em gracias…pero luego recordó y enfadada le dice a él dirigiendo su mirada…-oye solo te gusto porque llevo puesto este vestido?...le contesto( en el fondo si le gusto el alago)

-por supuesto que no tonta….le contesto el chico sonriéndole con algo de gracia…luego nuevamente el joven Vezariuss la cerca hacia su pecho y le dice…-yo te amo por lo que eres ..Decía con ojos sinceros y acariciando sus sedosos y suave cabello rubio de la joven Vezariuss

-oz..decía en un susurro la chica con sus ojos calmos y sintiendo la paz en el pecho del chico de su vida

El joven sintió su susurro y en esto el luego le dice a la joven…es..Espera, mira…decía el joven sacando algo de su bolsillo dejando ver un estuche terciopelo de color rojo

-uh? Que es Oz?...Le pregunta confundida la rubia y aun entre los brazos del joven apuesto

-Oz Vesariuss…pronuncio su nombre el ojos esmeraldas tomando un poco de aire y continuo…-Te quieres casar conmigo?...le pregunto el chico abriendo ese pequeño estuche y dejando ver un hermoso anillo de oro y en el centro una esmeralda en forma de corazón

La chica se quedo demasiado sorprendida pues no esperaba algo así nunca y con sus ojos brillando de tanta alegría le contesto asintiendo a lo que pregunto….claro que si mi vida acepto ser casarme contigo…le decía abrazándolo hasta caer los dos en la cama quedando el chico encima de la joven Vezariuss con un leve sonrojo

Luego de esto su amor brotaba de sus corazones nuevamente y muy decididos en lo que iban a hacer en el futuro chocan sus labios haciendo más apasionado este momento y por primera vez sellando su amor en esa cama

**En un pequeño patio de la mansión **

Como la peli-blanca hechicera no quería tomar el té solo invito a la cuerva para que le hiciera compañía

-eeemmm y bien? Breack has pensado en regresar al joven oz con los suyos?...preguntaba la chica de vestimenta negra con un bello sombrero negro con y una rosa al costado del mismo y aun con u te en la mano

La chica de vestimenta rara le contesta mirándola de reojo…-pues como poder puedo si tan solo tendría un péndulo podría regresarlo fácilmente , aunque la verdad siendo sincera hay otro problema..decía la chica cerrando sus ojos y bajando su mirada

-cuál es?...decían ambos jóvenes con su nudo en la garganta

-es que me lo olvide jeje…les contesto la peliblanco posando su mano en la nuca con una risita nerviosa

*caen parados la cuerva y el peli-rosa*

-señorita xerxers usted no hace absolutamente nada para ayudar al joven Vezariuss….le dijo contestándole fuertemente el chico más sofisticado de la mansión

-y si tanto tienes ganas de ayudar por qué no haces algo productivo?Le dijo devolviéndole el grito hacia la mirada furiosa del joven

-algo como que señorita?

-algo como traerme golosinas o te parece poca cosa?...le contesto con una risita sádica al muchacho

-usted y sus dichosas golosinas¡..le dijo discutiéndole

-(jeje será mejor que me valla de aquí antes de que me termine volviendo loca)…..decía la chica cuerva parándose y retirándose de allí…

**Muy cerca de la mansión donde muchos árboles abundaban**

La chica de vestimenta negra decidió pasear un momento para pensar luego en lo que le havia confesado al joven Vezariuss pues para ella no era fácil aunque la verdad ella se sentía cobarde en poder decírselo a su señorita oz y amiga de la infancia robada por ir a ese abismo que una vez su tía dijo que si desobedecía algo iría allí….y no fallo…los arboles estaban siendo movidos por el viento ese pastizal verde muy bien cuidado por cierto le hacía relajar e ir a otro mundo sin preocupaciones algunas

Derrepente se pudo ver una espada luminosa que iba directamente hacia ella…..-aaaaaaaaaaaaaah¡….grito la cuerva sin defensa alguna pues iba a gran velocidad…., y de repente su cuerpo se sintió movido mas bien por alguien hasta caer en el suelo protegiéndola de aquella espada

Cuando ella aun en el suelo verde cuidadosamente abre sus ojos para especular si quizás ya estaba muerta o no miro hacia lo que tenía en frente y lo que pudo observar era a un apuesto hombre encima de la joven

El chico pudo percibir esto y entonces el rápidamente se para y muy sonrojado le dice…-dis-disculpame…. Y como todo caballero con su mano extendiéndola hacia ella para que se levantara

Ella tomo la mano del joven con vestimenta negra y esta misma le respondió…-usted no tiene absolutamente nada que disculpar…joven usted me salvo la vida, Gracias¡…le decía con sus dos manos juntas y con ojos muy brillantes

-etto eeem de nada…respondió el joven bastante sonrojado con la mirada hacia el costado

-sisi bravo se termino la función y bien ahora donde esta mi ciervo?...decía la chica de cabellos castaños muy largos con la mirada lila buscándolo hacia los alrededores obviamente a oz

-(quien es esta antipatica?)…decía la chica de cabello negro mirando al pelo-castaño con un poco de ira…

-no le haga caso señorita…le decía el joven cuervo hacia la peli-negro, aspiro un poco de aire y continuo…nosotros somos de la asociación pandora y vinimos de muy lejos para buscar a un chico llamado Oz, por casualidad lo conoce?...pregunto el joven

La chica pensativa en estado de shock dice…-(no puede ser ellos son…)

Devualta al patio de la mansión

Bueno mientras la chica de cabellos blancos y el joven peli-rosa discutían habían aparecido allí amos Vezariuss tomados de la mano

-buenos días ^^ ….les decía la chica ojos esmeraldas junto a quien era su nuevo prometido quien por cierto había llamado y mucho la atención de Shairon y Breack…

-oye mira ¡..Le decía la peli-blanca en susurro al dueño de la mansión

-o no lo puedo creer¡.decía el joven con ojos brillando de alegría

-si nuestra pequeña hija ya es toda una lady¡..Decía la chica tomándose de las manos con el peli-rosa también con ojos brillando en ella

-desde cuando soy su hija ?^^U…le pregunto a ambos bastante sonrojada

-olvídate de los detalles, AAAWWWW estoy tan feliz hacen una linda pareja….decía la chica de mirada roja acercándose más a ellos y muy cursi

- no me imagino a Oz lady vestida con un hermoso traje de novia en un gran salón lleno de colores y..decía muy entusiasmado también en esa idea

-basta¡los dos , quiero que mi casamiento sea lo menos arreglado posible…decía la chica poniéndose seria

-pero hija..decía con ojos tiernos tratando de convencerla a la joven

-que no soy su hija dije¡.decía enfadada y muy chistosa

Luego el chico coge la cintura de la joven haciendo que su mirada choque con las de ella y luego entre sus brazos le dijo…-no te preocupes linda, será como tu digas….le decía con su hermosa irada color esmeralda aun más brillante que hiso tranquilizar los nervios de la joven Vezariuss

Ella luego lo abrasa poniendo sus manos en su pecho y con sus ojos cerrados y calmos

-ellos se ven tan lindos…decían ambos con derrame nasal al verlos abrazarse

**Ding dong: se oia el timbre principal de la mansión::**

-oh? Quien será…. decía la joven de cabellos blancos

En la sala principal la cuerva no tuvo mejor idea que llevar a toda la asociación pandora opuesta a ellos para que estén de regreso con su más preciado oz…-bien aquí es la mansión

-oye ella te está viendo a ti y creo que le gustas….decía en un susurro el peli-blanco al cuervo que por cierto quedo rojo

-ya cállate¡.le contesto fuertemente al insoportable de break

-uuhhhmmp pasa algo joven raven? Le pregunto algo enfadada la cuerva al pelinegro pues pensando que el grito era dirigido hacia ella

-no..no pasa nada¡jeje...contestándole con una risita nerviosa

-uummpp….dijo volteando hacia adelante y aun malhumorada…

-vez maldito breack lo hachaste todo a perder¡…le contesto fuertemente en un susurro

-lo vez entonces te gusta jijiji…le contesto con su típica risita burlona

luego el conejo R-rabbit baja las escaleras y pregunta algo confundido…-oye cabeza de algas quienes son ellos?...le preguntaba a la cuerva que por cierto se enojo demasiado por lo que dijo

-gggggrrr cuantas vezes tengo que decirte que no me apodes como :: cabeza de alga¡….decía la chica dándole un tirón en el pelo castaño del R-rabbit

-aaaaah loca suetame¡….decía sufriendo de dolor…

-de tantas estupideces me dio hambre donde está la comida?...pregunto la B-rabbit colocando su mano en la barriga

-yo sé donde está..Le contesto el castaño aun en el suelo por la golpiza de la cuerva

-um ok vallamos….decía dirigiéndose al conejo y llevándolo hacia la cocina arrastrándolo

-auch eso dolió…..decía el chico de castaño siendo arrastrado por ella

-disculpen la imprudencia de ese mocoso ggggrrr es que me molesta que me llame así y mas cando hay invitados….decía con su puño cerrado y con algo de ira hacia el chico conejo

-no te preocupes…decía el joven cuervo tomando la mano de la joven de vestimenta negra dejándola a ella con un leve sonrojo…-a mí también me pasa lo mismo que a ti…le decía marcándole más la mirada a la chica cuerva

Oh miren allí esta oz¡..decía la chica de cabello rosa mirando hacia arriba dejando ver a oz con una hermosa chica idéntica a él solo que con un vestido color verde

-Oz¡…decía el cuervo luego deteniendo la mirada del joven

-muchachos¡no lo puedo creer son ustedes¡…decía el chico acercándose más a ellos y abrazando cada uno de sus amigos con mucha emoción en sus ojos pues pensó que nunca los volvería a ver otra vez

-oz nosotros sabíamos que estabas bien aquí, pero quisimos comprobarlo con nuestros ojos por si acaso….le decía raven al chico que estaba abrazando fuertemente

-muchas gracias por venir ¡…decía con una gran sonrisa luego dirigió su mirada hacia la peli-blanco y el peli-rosa y en esto el acordándose dijo…-vengan les debo presentar a los que me han cuidado de mi todo este tiempo …decía acercándolos hacia los dueños de la mansión…-ellos son brick y shairon

*con cara de shock todos ._.*

-hasi que esta chica soy yo en versión mujer no? Creí que me vería mejor que desilusión…decía acercándose hacia la chica de cabellos blancos idénticos a los de él..

-y yo creí que me vería mas apuesto en la otra dimensión mmm que mal…decía la chica devolviéndole la burla al joven peli-blanco

(En el fondo se caían muy bien)

-eeejem disculpe shairon-san, mi nombre es Sharon Reawbrs (no recuerdo bien e apellido jeje lo siento)…

El chico al verla se sorprendió lo que reflejaban sus ojos tanta sofisticalidad tanto porte y tanta belleza también …-mucisimos gusto señorita Sharon-san , usted es muy bienvenida a mi mansión…le decía el chico peli-rosa inclinándose haciéndole una reverencia hacia la chica

-(cielos que sofisticado, nunca imagine conocer a un hombre así)

Mientras el resto de la mansión se estaba conociendo más en profundidad el joven cuervo dirigió luego la mirada hacia la jovencita Vezariuss , este dijo atrayendo la mirada de la joven..-buenos días señorita mi nombre es Raven…decía el joven sacando su sombrero para saludarla como correspondía

-jeje buenosdias mi nombre es Oz Vezariuss…decía la chica con una risita nerviosa por que pensaba de que tal vez el cuervo estaba interesada en ella y esto lo pudo presentir el joven Vezariuss quien altamente se puso my celoso

-jeje interrumpo algo?...decía con una risita disimulada y entre dientes el chico ojos esmeraldas

-oh no joven amo solo me estaba conociendo con su contraparte de este mundo…le contesto el chico de vestimenta negra al Vezariuss

-aah…decía el chico no conforme con ello y bastante serio

Luego el chico de ojos como la él acaricia la cabellera del joven rubio y le dice…-no veo la hora en que vuelvas otra vez con nosotros…

De repente la chica empieza a bajar la mirada al suelo y ahora si entendiendo de que oz pertenece a ese mundo al que nació y que la idea de casarse con el se estaba convirtiendo en algo casi imposible para ella

El chico presintió la tristeza de la joven pues él no podía no sentir que estaba triste mejor dicho no savia que hacer si se cazaba con ella debía quedarse allí y si él se iba con los suyos nuevamente al mundo donde pertenece el no podría cumplir su palabra

-eres un mentiroso¡..Decía la chica furiosa por todo los sueños que tenía planeado realizar con la mirada esmeralda enojada hacia el ..luego yéndose de allí y así encerrándose en su cuarto pensativa y llena de despecho porque pensó que a lo mejor no hubiera sido buena idea enamorarse de el

Continuara…

Bueno primero me costo mucho organizar este capitulo pues no se me hiso muy largo por este motivo lo resumi mas de lo que pude de hecho havia una cena en este cap y tuve que sacarla de aquí por que si no seria muy largo y también bastante enredado pues espero que no sea algo negativo y desde luego espero us mejores criticas bye


	10. J - Decicion y amargura de un romance

Nota de la autora : esta vez no tuve tiempo para hacer este fic pues las ocenas se me empezaron a confundir , pero al fin quedo ¡perdón a la gente que estaba esperando este cap gomenasai…es que como eh dicho anteriormente estos días estuve muy ocupada con las tareas u.u bueno empecemos::

Decisión y amargura de un romance:: capitulo 10

En el capitulo anterior – todas las asociaciones pandoras de ambos mundos opuestos se habían reunido, por que el cuervo necesitaba saber y comprobar que el joven Vezarius se encontraba bien

Pero luego el hace un comentario al chico ojos esmeraldas en frente a su novia de "querer que oz vuelva a su mundo" , y en esto la ojos esmeraldas se empieza a entristecer y no evita sentir despecho hacia oz por no haber pensado antes en cumplir bien la promesa de casarse con ella diciéndole…-nunca debí haberme enamorado de ti eres un mentiroso¡…decía la chica sola en su habitación

-es- Espera oz¡…Decía el chico Vezariuss tratando de detenerla , pero ya era inútil porque pensó por un instante en que ella si tenía razón y esto era una culpa que de repente empezó a sentir al recordar esas palabras , y el no poder quizás cumplir con la promesa….-soy un cobarde¡….decia el chico lamentándose y cayendo al suelo.

-oz estas bien?...decía quien a su derecha estaba gil sosteniendo el brazo del joven evitando un poco el golpe de los ojos verdes

-que es lo que está ocurriendo joven oz?¡…preguntaba bastante preocupado el peli-rosa

El ojo esmeralda no había respondido a ninguna pregunta pues se sentía destrozado y una amargura de no poder estar cerca de la chica que más ama que ahora lo está rechazando y por un momento creía que nunca más podría volver a verla

-no es momento para hacerle preguntas , él no se siente bien..decía gil para que el chico no sufriera mas porque así no era como quería verlo a su joven amo, todo lo contrario el siempre hiso lo posible para que el sea feliz

-no- no te preocupes , se los diré…decía levantando la mirada un poco y algo débil por la tristeza que llevaba adentro…-es que yo le prometí a ella que nos casaríamos..Decia sonrojado y nuevamente con la mirada cabizbaja

*todos con cara de shock*

-enton – entonces ustedes eran novios/prometidos?...preguntaba bastante sorprendida la cuerva de que su amiga oz no le allá dicho absolutamente nada

Luego el chico aun entristeció y con la mirada cabizbaja dice…-voy a mi cuarto…decía dirigiéndose allí

**En la habitación de oz chica:**

Ella aun sentía sus ojos sollozos por él, ese amor que incondicionalmente le ofreció se iba con cada lagrima y con cada momento lindo vivido con el… ella sin duda nunca lo olvidara pero no pertenece a ese mundo donde a la ojos esmeraldas la vio nacer "NO·" El pertenece a otro mundo, otra dimensión y no sería justo que ella le impidiera ese paso , porque no estaria demostrando sus verdaderos sentimientos y simplemente quedaría como una completa egoísta

De repente ella ve arriba de su mesa de luz que estaba el anillo de casamiento que oz le había regalado con tanto cariño a la chica, con esa idea en la mente de permanecer junto a ella hasta que la muerte los separe. Ella luego coge ese anillo y dice a si misma llorando aun mas…-tonto, tonto ¡ por qué no me dijiste que realmente querías…dejando así caer una lagrima encima de la esmeralda que poseía ese anillo

*se escucha pasos detrás de la puerta*

-No es necesario que abras la puerta si no quieres….se escuchaba decir el joven oz en la perta y ella atentamente lo escuchaba….-tu sabes que tome la decisión que tome siempre te voy amar…decía el chico retirándose de allí y volviendo a su cuarto

Ella luego quedo impactada por el acto del chico Vezariuss , aunque ella savia bien que esa sería la última vez que lo iba a escuchar decir la palabra "te amo" de su boca

**En la habitación de oz**

El estaba postrado en su cama boca abajo con sus dos brazos también llorando al igual que la joven Vezariuss y sintiendo lo mismo en su corazón de que quizás el no pueda cumplir la promesa de estar a su lado que de hecho lo quería hacer porque su corazón se lo obligaba y savia que desde que la conoce ya no era la misma persona, pues su corazón se había trasladado al de la joven tan fácilmente

Ni si quiera se lo imagino el poder encontrarla aluna vez si quiera en sus sueños ya que el objetivo finalmente no era ese sino el poder reencontrarse nuevamente con su familia y arreglar y reparar de alguna forma quizás esos dichosos pecados que lo llevaron al abismo

*entra alguien a su habitación*

-oz te encuentras mejor?...preguntaba el cuervo bastante preocupado por el

-eso creo…contesto con la mirada cabizbaja y llevando un poco la mirada hacia el joven de vestimenta negra

Luego el cuervo para que el ojos verdes no se siguiera sintiendo mal este dijo…-ya verás que cuando volvamos a nuestra dimensión ya toda la pesadilla abra terminado…decía con ojos queriendo tratar de ayudar al joven Oz de alguna manera

-y tu solo hablas pero no sabes mis profundos sentimientos….decía con mirada muy enojada , pues él a como dé lugar no quería volver a su dimensión pues allí al lado de su amada se sentía feliz

-pero joven amo¡…decía el muchacho tratando de convencerlo al rubio

-lárgate¡no quiero que nadie me moleste¡ y mucho menos a un mentiroso como tu…decía gritándole con mucho enojo en su mirada

-porque me estas tratándome de mentiroso oz no entiendo¡…decía esta vez aterdo ya el cuervo ojos miel

-ya se toda la verdad¡se que tu eres Gil mi mejor amigo¡y no fuiste capaz de decírmelo cobarde¡…decía devolviéndole la alteración al joven de camisa blanca

-déjame que te explique oz no es como piensas….decía tratando de querer explicarle aunque sea una sola palabra pero le era inútil

-ya vete y déjame en paz la cuerva reven me confesó obsolutamente todo que, ella en realidad se llama gil al igual que tu, así que sin duda eres Gilbert y no me lo quisiste decir

-oz por favor escúcheme….decía insistiendo.

-lárgate ¡ no quiero verte¡…decía gritándole aun mas fuerte al joven ….sin duda el chico Vezariuss en otra ocasión en donde estuviese más tranquilo sin duda lo hubiese perdonado pero con todo lo que le paso hoy no era para menos no poder gritarle absolutamente todo en su cara

-está bien oz me voy pero quiero que lo reflexiones bien...decía el cuervo con su sombrero en su mano y saliendo de la habitación del chico rubio y muy deprimido por lo dicho de el.

Cuando el chico salió de la habitación a la misma vez encontró a la cuerva salir del cuarto de al lado donde estaba consolando a la joven de ojos esmeralda también…y al verla este mismo se le acerca y le dice…-así que eras tú quien le conto toda la verdad a oz no es así?...decía con su mirada seria

La chica había quedado en estado de shock luego de ver a esos ojos tan agresivos hacia ella y todo lo dicho por el…

-contesta¡….decía el joven algo enojado y jalándole el brazo a la cuerva

-aaaaah- y – yo…..decia muy sonrojada a la vez algo asustada por la actitud que estaba tomando el

- lo – lo siento mucho, discúlpeme por hacerla pasar este mal momento…le decía luego reflexionando que no ganaría nada hacerle eso a la chica pues el daño ya estaba hecho de todos modos

-aaaaaah yo soy la que lo siente mucho….decía la joven abrazando al cuervo con sus lagrimas saltando de sus ojos color miel…-perdóneme por ocasionarle tantos problemas…decía gimiendo aun mas de dolor en el pecho del joven ojos color oro

-tú no tienes la culpa de nada , se la presión que sentías al verla a la señorita oz y sin poder decirle nada a ella directamente, yo en tu lugar hubiera hecho lo mismo de hecho cuando la vi por primera vez estuve a punto e decírselo a ella….decía cogiendo los dos brazos de la joven haciéndole entender que la culpa de todo no era de ella…-en todo caso los culpables somos los dos….decía luego el cuervo con la mirada hacia el costado…

-ya sé qué tal si me acompañas a cocinar una rica torta de helado?^^…decía la muchacha con ojos sonrientes y olvidando por completo el incidente de hace un rato…

-oh¡ claro ^^ yo también se cocinar jeje vamos te ayudare….decía el cuervo yendo los dos hacia la cocina para empezar su relación desde "0" (cero)

**En la mansión (de noche)**

Oz como ya lo conocemos el no podía dormir sin antes beber algo entonces salió de la habitación como habitualmente lo hace y bebe un vaso de agua fría

Cuando iba camino rumbo a su habitación nuevamente su sorpresa mayor fue al ver a su más amada oz vezariuss…-mi amor quiero que sepas algo…le decía encontrando a la chica recién saliendo de la ducha

-por favor ya no me llames así nunca más…decía con seriedad aunque en el fondo sufría de dolor por no poder si quiera abrazarlo

-se que no fui muy claro hoy pero quiero que solo escuches algo….decía el chico con una agradable sonrisa tratando de que la chica pueda ser contagiada por ello

ella ya no quería seguir escuchándolo pues solo tristeza era lo que abundaba en su corazón y no podía soportarlo el solo hecho de no volverlo a ver si quiera la mataba por dentro

-yo no iré a mi dimensión, me quiero quedar aquí y casarme contigo…decía luego tomando la mano derecha de la joven haciendo que ella se sonroje

-no oz..Decía la chica alejando su mano de la de el y continuo diciendo con disimilo…tu no perteneces aquí , debes volver con los tuyos como yo regresare con los míos ni si quiera estos mundos son nuestros y eso lo sabes bien….decía la chica con la mirada hacia el costado recordando luego a su familia de su tiempo

-lo se pero yo solo quiero ser feliz contigo…decía el muchacho insistiendo en el tema y tratar de convencerla y hacerle entender que ese amor no seria fácil de derribar

-ya basta¡ Oz no insistas aléjate de mi….decía la chica cerrando sus ojos y lleno hacia su cuarto ,pero fue detenida por el agarre del joven Vezariuss que cogió su brazo para atraerla hacia el nuevamente y así sentir otra vez esos labios que nesesitaba besar y abandonar todo el sufrimiento una vez mas, sentia que no podría vivir sin ella , ya era parte de su vida y que jamás la volvería a dejar ir ni por 2 o mas mundos

Luego el aleja un poco sus labios de los de la ojos verdes y le dice con una mirada seductora que a ella le encantaba ver…-Te amo ….decía abrazando a la chica que llevaba puesta tan solo una toalla que tapaba su desnudez

Pero luego ella le da un cachetazo al joven Vezariuss aunque a la chica le dolía tener que hacerlo sin duda , pero no le dejaba otra opción y luego con enojos fingidos dice…-será mejor que no nos volvamos a ver jamas….volviendo otra vez a su habitación y dejando al chico rubio con nuevamente la misma tristeza que sintió hace un rato

**En el abismo::**

-chessire¡…decía la chica con una sonrisa en su rostro

-si señorita alyss que sucede nyaa?...preguntaba el chico gato hacia la chica de cabellos largos y blancos como la nieve

-ya encontré la forma de eliminar no solo a R-rabbit y al Vezariuss Si no a todo lo que tenga que ver con ese tal pandora de un abrir y cerrar de ojos jajajajajajajajajaja…nombraba muy maliciosa la chica

-eso es muy bueno señorita, usted me tiene a sus servicios alyss nya….decía el chico gato castaño inclinándose hacia ella

-jajajaja siii y todo gracias a Los sentimientos de ese joven Vezariuss cuanto mas tristeza en su corazón …. Mas podremos destruirlos a todos y cada uno de ellos jaaaja…decía sínicamente riendo también e esa manera


	11. K - Sueños revelados

Nota de la autora: holaaa bien tengo que agradecer a cada uno que mira mi fic :3 realmente y decidí hacerlo bastante extenso hoy por que sin duda alguna están empezando los momentos culminantes de este fic que está llegando a su final :3 bien ….espero que le allá gustado y si no está bien lo entenderé

Sueños revelados:: capitulo – 11

Una suave tenebrosa brisa rodeaba el lugar, quizás se trate de alguna especie de aura oscura qe andaba dando vuelta por allí…con objetos extraños antiguos volando en aquella tenebrosa oscuridad que se podía sentir en aquella pequeña brisa un gran escalofrió que comprendía en el abismo

-oz kun¡….se oía muy lejos de allí la voz del chico conejo de cabello castaño corriendo hacia donde estaba el rubio que por cierto estaba bastante alejado

Este mismo se da vuelta para observarlo y entre la oscuridad con su sonrisa típica y a la vez detrás una sombra negra que quería atrapar aquel joven. Y esto lo pudo notar el ojos esmeraldas..-ten cuidado alicio kun¡…le grito desesperadamente temiendo que le ocurriera algo

Pero sus gritos eran inútiles no llegaban hacia los oídos del conejo , y que además finalmente avía sido consumido por aquella sombra tenebrosa….-nooooo alcio kun¡…gritaba corriendo hacia el aun mas extendiendo la mano para ayudarlo, pero todo absolutamente todo intento era inútil…otra vez estaba atrapado en ese abismo maléfico…otra vez debía pasar por esto quien sabe por cuantos años mas

De repente detrás suyo se escucho una voz femenina y bastante sínica decía…-te matare¡…cuando él se dio vuelta observo a una chica idéntica a la B-rabbit solo que con el cabello blanco y mirada roja que brillaba aun mas

-déjate de tonterías y dime quien eres¡nunca te perdonare lo que le has hecho a mi amigo '¡NUNCA¡…decía alterado el rubio

-jaja te pones muy nervioso sin motivo…decía la chica atravesando con su mano en el pecho del chico hasta tomar su corazón en el….-ahora siente más dolor….decía sínicamente con su sonrisa.

-aaaaaaaaaaaaah¡..Decía el chico ojos esmeraldas gritando y al fin abriendo sus ojos viendo de que todo eso que tubo fue un simple sueño, a pesar de que el dolor en su pecho lo sintió de todos modos.

5 minutos después mientras el joven vezariuss caminaba por las escaleras aun recordaba aquel sueño

-será que—nooo ….decía el chico suponiendo de que quizás sea algún tipo de mensaje , pero luego dio por descartado esa idea y siguió como si nada dirigiéndose a la sala principal

-buenos días…decía a los presentes que aun se estaban conociendo entre si cada vez mas pues les llamaba y mucho a atención sus dobles de diferentes sexos

-oh buenos días joven amo…decía Gil con la mirada hacia el ojos esmeraldas que estaba platicado junto a la cuerva en uno de los sofás de la mansión

-buenos días joven oz…dijo luego la pelinegra que estaba sentada al lado del ojos oro con una mirada simpática haciendo entender que se encontraban bastante enamorados o por lo menos eso noto el ojos esmeraldas

Luego el joven se acerca hacia ellos y les dice…-^^ jeje se los ve bastante cerca eehh?¡…decía el chico con una sonrisa haciendo así sonrojar a ambos cuervos

-p-pero de que hablas oz¡….decía altamente sonrojado el cuervo hacia el vezariuss

-jeje…se oyó en un susurro a la cuerva riendo con un leve sonrojo también (se notaba que le gusto ese comentario)

-bueno yo pienso que no hacen mala pareja tu qué opinas breack?...decía la peliblanco entrometiéndose como siempre junto al otro peliblanco

-siii es verdad se gustan mucho se nota a leguas…decía con un dulce en la mano y mirando a ambos pelinegros sonrojados

-oigan no digan estupideces basta la señorita y yo solo somos amigos….decía tratando de esquivarlos como podía

Luego la chica pelinegro despertando de su viaje a la luna dijo asintiendo lo dicho por el cuervo…-oh¡ si es verdad tiene razón nosotros somos amigos nada mas…decía terminando la oración con un corazón 3

Todos*-aaaaaaaah*

Luego el joven vezariuss concentra su mirada en la chica de ojos esmeraldas que un dia le rompió su corazón y bajando las escaleras diciendo…-buenos días , uh?¡…decía saludando y de repente observando también al ojos esmeraldas que la estaba mirando esto sin duda la hiso sonrojar recordando también el beso de anoche ./. Sin saber tampoco que cara poner frente al joven con quien una vez se iba a cazar

El chico le dolía verla pues noche no espero tal respuesta de ella en decirle "no quería velo jamás" pues sentía que si realmente eso era lo que ella mas quería él como todo un caballero debía apartarse de su vida…pensó que sería mejor…-chicos hoy mismo nos regresamos a nuestra dimensión….decía con la mirada cabizbaja

-(n-no no puede ser se va oz?¡?)...decía la chica entre sus pensamientos bastante sorprendida por lo dicho del joven

-pero de que hablas ¿?Es divertido estar aquí jijiij….decía el peliblanco así de tranquilo como siempre aun con su dulce

-es verdad oz nos sentimos muy bien aquí con nuestros dobles…esto no se ve todo los días…..decía el cuervo ojos miel tratando de convencerlo al chico que sería un disparate volverse tan pronto

-tu no habías dicho ayer que nos tendríamos que volver a nuestra dimensión?...decía aun agregando mas escusas con el fin de volver y dejar en paz a la chica de mirada verde que tanto ama

-s-si pero….decía tartamudeando y sin saber cómo escapar de ello

-entonces hoy volveremos a nuestra dimensión cuanto antes posible mejor….decia con mirada seria y yendo afuera dejando a todos muy sorprendidos con la actitud del muchacho Vezariuss

-(o no el se quiere ir ….por mi culpa)….decía la chica oz con mucho miedo de perderlo para siempre y sentía en su corazón que no podía dejarlo ir así como así después de todo lo que tuvo con el joven esmeralda.

**En algún lugar cerca de la mansión:**

Oz aun recordaba cuando conoció a la pelirrubia ojos esmeraldas y labios muy finos, todo esos sentimientos que se fueron alimentando poco a poco lo recordaba ,también fue la primer persona que confió en él y le empezó a tener tan gran cariño sin siquiera conocerlo y sin duda esa misma ternura en hacerlo enamorar cada vez mas y mas hasta tal punto de querer dejarla en paz sin tener que volver a verlo…pensó que no podría nunca vivir sin ella pero sin embargo debía cumplir, debía hacerlo solo por ella

-hola oz kun que hacías aquí?...decía el conejo al lado del joven de ojos verdes

-hola, solo es que…decía con sus ojos llenándose de lagrimas entre si, unió fuerzas y continuo con una risa falsa…-quería tomar aire fresco….decía disimulando como podía

-no trates de fingir oz , ya me entere de todo…..decía sentado al lado suyo y seriamente contestándole

-no pude hacer nada…decía aun con cabeza cabizbaja

-no digas tonterías oz¡tu si realmente la amas debes luchar por ella hasta el final…..decía tratando de levantarle los ánimos al vezariuss

-ya lo intente y no quiere volver…..decía con mirada seria

-pueees inténtalo otra vez ^^ ….le contesto con una sonrisa haciendo levantarle sus ánimos

-no va a querer….decía sonrojado y volteando su cabeza

-bueno mi amigo oz eso nunca lo sabrás si te quedas allí sentado….decia el chico de pelo castaño levantándose de allí y regresando a la mansión con muchas bolsas de compras (de seguro shairon lo mando)

-uh?...el chico estaba sorprendido por lo que dijo el conejo

**En el abismo:**

Querido chessire hoy es el gran día para matar a la asociación pandora de un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

-nyaa está segura de que saldrá bien?...preguntaba el chico gato de cabellos castaños oscuros a la peli-blanca

-claro que si yo nunca fallo….decía con su típica sonrisa…..además el dolor del corazón de ese chico nos ayudara aun mas jajajajajajaja…..volvía a pronunciar igual

-esto es genial alyss nya….asintió con su cabeza el peli-castaño….-ademas ese joven cuanto más sufra mas podremos liquidarlos nya nya nya…

- claro ^^ bien pero será mejor que nos demos prisa porque piensan marcharse de esa dimensión cuanto antes, así que debemos actuar¡…..decía ya teniendo todo planeado en su cabeza y confiada en que no iba a fallar desde ya.

**: En la gran mansión**

Ya no podía darse por vencido lo había decidido de que antes de partir al menos tenia que arreglar sus asuntos con ella y ofrecerle disculpas…-(solo espero que resulte)…decía el chico Vezariuss mirando una de las grandes ventanas cerca de su cuarto esperando a que la ojos esmeraldas Vezariuss saliera de su habitación para así hablar con ella por última vez

La pelirrubia ojos esmeraldas aun en su habitación, tenia decidido de pedirle disculpas a oz pues no tenía la intención de no volverlo a ver y que quizás siente rechazo hacia ella por lo que le habría dicho anoche y no podía evitar sentir arrepentimiento….así que la vezariuss uniendo coraje abre la puerta para ir a buscar a quien todavía ella aun en su corazón tiene y tendrá siempre

Cuando la chica sale de su cuarto enseguida sus ojos esmeraldas pudieron conectarse rápidamente con los ojos esmeraldas del joven Vezariuss que estaba allí cerca de su habitación esperándola ….y sin duda sus ojos se miraban sin decir una sola palabra aun pues el uno al otro sentían exactamente lo mismo no por nada eran de dimensiones opuestas la misma persona sin no que también tenían un mismo corazón que los unían

-eeemmm etto, yo tengo que hablar contigo oz….decía al principio bastante nervioso y sonrojado pero luego tornándose a más serio

La ojos esmeraldas lo mira firmemente y muy sorprendida también, luego ella coinsidamente le responde…-y-yo también debo hablar contigo oz-kun…también al igual que el joven al principio nerviosa pero luego seria dejando que su corazón hablara por si solo

-bueno empieza tu primero , que me ibas a decir? ^^….preguntaba dirigiendo la mirada hacia ella y poniendo sus manos en la nuca

-hhheeeeey por que yo primero?¡….decía la chica enfadada pues ella también estaba nerviosa.

-las mujeres primero….decía el chico mirándola de reojo a la chica jugando con ella como lo solía hacer antes cuando salían

-ummm bueno en ese caso aquí voy…decía la chica asintiendo con la cabeza….-es solo para disculparme por haberte tratado tan mal ayer y tratarte de mentiroso , no te mereces eso….decía la chica dejando caer una lagrima en su mejilla

-oz….pronuncia el chico acercándose a ella y atrayéndola hacia sus brazos para sentirla otra vez ese sentimiento que lleva aun por ella…-yo soy el que lo siente linda….decia abrazandola aun más intensamente….-perdóname por decir que me iría a la otra dimensión en la sala , eso debió haberte causado mucho daño. Lo siento…

La chica vezariuss luego aun en el pecho del joven eleva un poco su cabeza hacia arriba chocando con esos irresistibles ojos del joven diciéndole….- que me ibas a decir?...

-que yo aun te….pero fue interrumpido por la conejo B-rabbit diciendo a gritos

-oye tu qué haces abrazando a mi ciervo que QUEEEE¡….decía la peli-marrón muy enfadada al principio , hasta ver a la bella chica que estaba junto a oz diciendo luego con derrame nasal y en estado de shock a la vez…-es – oz-con – vestido :-:::::

-(que desilusión estuve a punto de decirle hasta que paso esto)….decía entre sus pensamientos el joven casi muerto XD

-jeje ^^u , creo que te lastimaste, ven vamos a curarte tu nariz….decía la chica pelirrubia al ver que la peli castaño no paraba de sangrar su nariz y tomándola de la mano para curarla.

**En la sala principal de la mansión:**

-oye gil….decía llamándolo el peliblanco al cuervo que estaban observando al ojos esmeraldas

-qué pasa?...pregunta el joven de vestimenta negra

-será que está muerto?...mmmm muy buena pregunta eh¡

-nunca lo sabremos si no lo comprobamos….decía la peli-rosa lanzándole un balde de agua fría al Vezariuss que estaba recostado boca arriba en el sofá

-aaaaaaaaaahhh¡ estaaa friaaaaa¡….decía el chico mojado

-no, está vivo ^^ ….decía la chismosa de brick con una risita a todos y sus dos manos juntas

5 minutos después

Oz con una toalla en su cuello aun enfadado por lo que Sharon le hiso viene y se acerca el cuervo y le pregunta con mirada seria…-bien joven amo cuando partimos

-uuh u.u ….decía mirando hacia un costado con un suspiro de tristeza la peli-negro con su té en la mano no queriendo que su tan amado Gil se valla.

-no no no¡ nos quedaremos unos días mas ya lo decidí¡ bien….decía el joven acordándose de que ahora estaba aun más cerca de la joven ojos esmeraldas y no quería dejarla ir , porque pensaba reconquistarla devuelta.

-Aaah esta bien….decia el chico entendiendo muy poco al chico pelirrubio y luego dirigiendo la mirada hacia el peli-blanco…-wooow bravo que brillante idea la tuya de poner a alguien de 15 años como líder de pandora…decía bastante serio y a la vez burlándose

-no me heches la culpa de todo además el supuestamente tiene 25 recuerdalo¡…decía devolviéndole la discusión

-si pero piensa como uno de 15 y parece de menos edad….volvió a decir el cuervo defenestrando al líder

-(si supongo que no soy tan bueno para ser líder es verdad u.u)….decía entre sus pensamientos el joven Vezariuss

-dejen de decir que mi mejor amigo no es buen líder ''¡ quiero verlos a todos ustedes en su lugar¡….decía el conejo R-rabbit defendiendo a muerte al rubio cabecera de pandora

*todos con cara de hiper ultra sorprendidos*

**En uno de los lugares de la mansión:**

-^^ bien ya estas curada…decía la chica sanando la herida de la conejo que por cierto estaba altamente sonrojada sin decir una sola palabra

-aah emmmm este bueno yo aaah no se qué decir señorita yo….decía muy nerviosa con la mirada hacia el suelo

-no hace falta, con que estés bien me basta y me sobra jeje…..decía la chica posando su mano en la cabeza de la chica rabbit dejándola roja

-aaaaah ok bueno ya entendí….decía la chica con la mirada hacia el costado ocultando hasi su sonrojo, sin duda a ella le encantaba esa chica , de hecho admiraba su belleza….-(cielos es demasiado linda…me pregunto si podría llegar a ser como ella algún día?)…..decía la chica entre sus pensamientos

-oh¡ bien vamos con los demás a la sala….decía la chica Vezariuss ofreciéndole su mano a la ojos lilas

-o-ok…decía la peli marrón asintiendo con su cabeza.

**Devuelta a la sala principal**

-y a ti quien te dio vela en este entierro?...decía la cuerva

- eeeeeh oz es mi mejor amigo ¡ y no te tengo que dar explicaciones cabeza de algas¡….le contesto el conejo alicio

*jalándole el cabello del R-rabbit como siempre la cuerva*

-aaaaaaaah¡ suéltame¡sueltameeee¡….decia gritando de dolor

-(no otra vez -_-) ….decía entre sus pensamientos el rubio de ojos verdes mirando una y otra vez la misma escena

Luego de las escaleras llegan la joven vezariuss con la conejo y la cuerva luego concentrando su atención en ella soltando a alicio le cuenta….-señorita oz¡ la asociación pandora opuesta se quedaran más tiempo kyaaaaaa el joven oz cambio de opinión…..decia la chica con ojos brillantes en ellos

-uh? Encerio ¡ eso está muy bien ….decía muy feliz la ojos esmeraldas y luego dirigiendo su vista al chico Vezariuss de sus sueños devolviéndole una sonrisa

-el chico vio que le estaba sonriendo a el y en esto el algo sonrojado le devuelve la sonrisa a la joven que mas amaba y teniendo las esperanzas que su mejor amigo R-rabbit le aconsejo de seguir adelante, no importa lo que pase, pensó dirigiendo su vista hacia el

De repente las nubes de aquel hermoso cielo se oscurecían juntándose entre si y varios relámpagos que formaban un tenebrosa tormenta…era como si el cielo de rrepente se hisiera de noche..y en esto también el suelo empieza a temblar sin razón pues era un gran temblor que de repente surgió en ese lugar sin explicación

-uuuh que está pasando¡?...preguntaba la peli-rosa muy asustada por el temblor

-esto es un temblor¡….decía la chica vezariuss

-oz cuidado¡….decía el joven hacia la chica que estaba en peligro pues la mancion se estaba haciendo trisas y un enorme pedazo de mármol se dirigía hacia ella hasta que el joven ojos verdes pudo rescatarla

-estoy seguro que el abismo está detrás de esto otra vez….decia el peliblanco sintiendo otra vez ese aura malvado que provenía afuera….-escuchenme todos vallamos afuera inmediatamente¡….decía muy preocupado por lo que iva a pasar si permanecían allí

-venga conmigo señorita….decia el cuervo cogiendo la cintura de la peli-negro que por cierto se sonrojo.

**En el patio de la mansión:**

-recen sus últimas palabras sociedad pandora ¡….decía la peliblanco con su deseo de liquidarlos a como dé lugar junto con chessire a su lado

-prepárense nya

Continuara

Bien gracias por leer ^^ y me salió más largo esta vez porque cuanto antes pienso terminar con esta historia si y espero que les encanta como mi proyecto también así que sin más que decir arigatto y dejen comentarios


	12. L - El tiempo cura las heridas

Nota de la autora: esta historia para mí fue muy importante y necesito aclarar que ni pandora hearts , ni ningún otro personaje me pertenecen , le pertenecen al creador yo solo soy una fan que escribe estos lindos fics para mis lectores queridos que me leen jiji….bueno ._. No tan así , pero en fin quiero aprovechar para agradecer otra vez y aclarar que en este cap no termina mi historia sino que en este capítulo habrá un momento culminante ah¡ y no se pierdan mi final :3

Advertencia:: habrá escenas de sangre y de gore(no se asusten no será tan fuerte) , en un momento , por que como dije desde un principio :: no quiero que la magia de pandora hearts se pierda , es por eso que han notado que durante todo el transcurso de mi fic les eh dado vida a todos y cada uno de los personajes :333 y si en algún momento se me dejo pasar alguna situación en donde seguramente reaccionan junto a su carácter y no me di cuenta – gomenasai u.u no fue mi intención sino que se me dejo pasar bueno empecemos ::

El tiempo cura las heridas:capitulo - 12

En el capitulo anterior: la aparición y regreso de la V-rabbit alyss a la dimensión paralela de algún modo trajo varias consecuencias a la mansión donde habitaban toda la asociación pandora como por ejemplo relámpagos fuertes, truenos , y terremoto , en esto todos salieron hacia afuera y se encontraron con una gran sorpresa al salir::

-morirán todos y cada uno de ustedes¡….decía sínicamente en una especie de burbuja flotante(campo de energía) y se podía ver a la peliblanca desde arriba quienes muchos de los pandoras se sorprendieron al verla junto con un chico gato de cabello castaño

-y tu quién diablos eres?¡….decía enfurecido alicio hacia ella con mirada altamente desafiante a la V-rabbit

-ok ^^ antes de morir les diré quien soy, creo que tienen ese derecho después de todo….decía con una sonrisa y muy sínicamente riendo

-oh¡ no¡…decía el joven Vezariuss sintiendo un dolor en el pecho, recordando de que esa chica era la misma que había tenido anoche en sus sueños y le hiso sentir dolor en su pecho

-que sucede oz¡….le preguntaba muy preocupada la chica ojos esmeraldas con sus ojos sorprendidos por todo lo que estaba pasando

-no te preocupes, ya verás que saldremos de esta , te lo prometo….decía como sea tranquilizando a la joven con una sonrisa de que todo saldría bien dirigiendo sus ojos esmeraldas a los de ella

-bien mi nombre es alyss y vengo a vengarme…decía otra vez con su sonrisa que asustaba

-a vengarte ¿pero por qué?...preguntaba el peli-rosa

-por que ustedes la asociación pandora quieren destruir abyss y no lo voy a permitir….decía señalándolos con el dedo y luego continuo….pero eso no es todo, también vine para deshacerme de mi hermano R-rabbit

*TODOS CON CARA DE SHOCK*

-TU¡no puede ser que seas mi hermana….decía alterado y muy sorprendido por lo que la V-rabbit acababa de mencionar

-jajaja claro que siii hermanito, tu y Alice B-rabbit son mis hermanos….decia con una sonrisa la peliblanca

-dejate de bromas el no puede ser mi hermano porque es mi doble de esta dimensión¡….decía también muy enojada la conejo de cabello castaño oscuro

-es cierto ella y yo somos la misma persona en distintos mundos….asintió con la cabeza el joven de cabello castaño

-lamento decirles que no…..decía con la mirada cabizbaja la chica de mirada sangre

-de que hablas cómo es posible entonces?...decía sorprendido el conejo R-rabbit

-se los explicare:: todo empezó desde que tengo memoria y desde que me propuse a buscarlas donde pude en el abismo, entonces en un momento cuando me había vuelto más fuerte , era lo suficiente buena para poder hacer un contrato con alguien y finalmente poder estar con mi familia y en ese momento me había llegado información desde mis auras que había encontrado a mis dos hermanos :: B-rabbit y tu que desde un principio quise matar con todo mi odio¡

-pero porque me odias tanto?...preguntaba alicio aun queriendo soltar sus lágrimas

-te quise matar desde un principio porque tu habías nacido hombre¡ y de la familia dónde venimos tengo información de que es muy rica y tu serias el próximo heredero de toda esa fortuna y es por eso que antes de nacer tu¡ fueras al abismo de otra dimensión desconocida a donde nunca NUNCA podrías llegar hasta el mundo real¡ pero falle al darme cuenta de que te habías vuelto un chico fuerte a tal grado de que intentabas salir de allí para estar en el mundo real y no podía permitirlo….decía esta vez alterada, pero luego bajo los desniveles y continuo…pero te preguntaras por que vine especialmente a matarte a ti y no a alice verdad?, bueno ella es menor que yo solo por unos 3 segundos , eso me convertiría a mí en la heredera de toda esa fortuna

-umm¡ heeeey me estas llamando debilucha¡'?….decía enojada la conejo mirándola hacia arriba…..-te destruiré por eso lo lamentaras¡….decía mas enojada aun y convertida en un gran conejo con su hacha en la mano lista para atacar a la chica mirada roja.

-creo que necesitaras mas que eso para destruirme….decía la chica de cabellos color como la nieve calmadamente esquivando el ataque de la conejo y clavándole por detrás una espada luminosa que había aparecido de repente en su mano haciendo así que la chica caiga al suelo con sangre derramando en ella

-Alice¡…..decía muy preocupado el chico de mirada esmeralda viendo que una de sus amigos había muerto por causa de esa chica de cabellos largos…-NUNCA TE LO PERDONARE¡le grito desde arriba a la coneja blanca

-ja-jaaa vezariuss , debó reconocer que nada de esto hubiera sido posible sin tu ayuda….decía la chica dirigiendo a la mirada del rubio muy calmada como si no pasara nada… ^^ gracias

-de que mierda hablas?...decía aun mas enojado sin entender nada de lo que esa sínica decía

-que gracias al dolor que tu corazón sentía…. yo ahora puedo estar aquí y matarlos a mi antojo jaja…decía otra vez sínicamente con la mirada demasiado agresiva…-oh devo agradecérselo a tu novia ya que ella hiso posible esto

-uh ¡…. Yo….decía la chica con ojos llorosos recorriendo en su rostro y con melancolía al recordar todo lo que le había hecho sufrir a oz en el momento de que ella se enojo con el ojos esmeraldas y totalmente arrepentida

-deja de torturarla maldita¡…le contesto oz a la V-rabbit mientras abrazaba y consolaba a la chica peli-rubia que tenía a su lado con sus ojos derramando lagrimas de arrepentimiento

-ooh si claro, que la dejare en paz jeje pero para siempre¡…decía apuntando dos flechas directo a los vezariuss….-y tu le aras compañía jaja….decía disparando esas dos flechas

-no nunca¡….decian a la vez ambos cuervos defendiendo a los vezariuss sintiendo sus flechas llegar hasta su corazón y derramando mucha sangre en sus pechos sintiendo su corazones que no reaccionaban dando valientemente la vida por sus respectivos amos

-oz , antes de morir….decía agonizando la cuerva hacia la mirada triste en llantos a la vezariuss….-antes de morir quiero decirte que soy yo gil tu amiga de la infancia….decia luego haciendo caer su cuerpo y finalmente yendo al cielo….dejando muy sorprendida a la jovencita con ojos sollozos en ella

-nooooooo por queee¡…decía terminando de llorar aun mas quedando entre sus brazos la joven pelinegra cuerva muerta

Gil aun no estaba muerto , pero no le faltaba mucho así que aprovecho sus últimas palabras y se dirigió hacia los vezariuss diciéndoles…-c-cualquiera de los dos que sobreviva por favor encuentre el tiempo para curar las heridas….decía agonizando aun mas

-por favor gil no mueras no me dejes solo¡…decía con muchas lagrimas en su rostro como nunca el joven de los vezariuss

-oz, no llores por un cobarde como yo , que nunca fue capaz de decirte la verdad desde un principio….decía agonizando cada vez mas serrando sus ojos y su puño del dolor que le causo esa flecha

-gil no digas tonterías yo te perdono¡pero por favor no mueras…decía insistiendo el chico

-no te preocupes yo estaré bien…decía con una caricia en su rostro y luego dirigiéndose hacia la mirada aterradora de la V-rabbit…-Y tu las pagaras , jamás¡ te saldrás con la tuya

-aaaaah que tiernoooo de verdad me llego hasta el corazón, así que cumpliré tus deseos cuanto antes….decía la chica apuntándolo con una flecha directo a su cabeza haciendo desaparecerla por completo con mucha sangre en el

-no- no puede ser has matado a todos y cada unos de mis amigos de la peor manera hija de puta¡

-tus insultos me van y me vienen ,… soy más fuerte que tu recuérdalo….decía con una mirada pacifica aun , era como si la joven de cabellos blancos y largos se encontraba muy segura de todo lo que hacía…..-ahora me quedas tu….decía luego inclinando su cabeza hacia el conejo R-rabbit lista para matarlo

-esperaba este momento sabes….decía con su mirada furiosa en ella , por todo lo que le hiso….-tú siempre has sido un estorbo para mí y debí haberte matado desde que hise ese maldito conjuro con mi amigo oz¡pero ni modo , nunca te conocí…..decía el conejo apuntando a la conejo blanca con su hacha

-bueno mi querido hermanito, no todo sale a la perfección…decía burlándose de el

-basta de tonterías luchemos¡….decía el Chico de cabellera castaña con la mirada fija

-claro ¡ para eso vine ^^ para terminar contigo…..decía muy confiada con una risita maléfica

Luego el conejo se lanzo hacia arriba junto con su hacha y queriendo así romper ese campo de energía que protegía a la chica

-maldito perro¡ morirás de inmediato¡….decía colocando una de sus espadas directo a su estomago haciendo traspasarlo

Y con su dolor por causa de aquella espada callo de allí muriendo al igual que su hermana B-rabbit

-alicioooooo¡….decía con ojos de mucha preocupación viendo que todos sus mejores amigos habían muerto gracias a esa persona

-alicio – kun…..decía con muchas lágrimas la chica de ojos esmeraldas llena de lagrimas en ella

-voy a recompensarte pequeña por dejarme entrar a esta hermosa dimensión jaja….decía la chica lanzándole a la chica oz una enorme espada que surgió desde su mano

Cuando esa espada iba directamente hacia ella quien ah recibido el daño al atravesarle esa espada fue del joven vezariuss quien valientemente defendió a la rubia ojos esmeraldas….-oz lo siento realmente no podre cumplir aquella promesa…decía el chico agonizando y callendose poco a poco

No puede ser posible¡….decía la chica V-rabbit sorprendida por la gran suerte de la vezariuss

-oz no ¡ no puede ser…decía cerrando sus ojos de dolor y abrazando con mucho amor por última vez a su amado chico

Luego el chico vezariuss recordando las ultimas palabras de su amigo gil quien hace solo 5 minutos falleció dijo….-ten toma creo que esto servirá….le decía en un susurro gimiendo de mucho dolor y ensangrentando mas

-oz ..no por favor no me dejes¡…decía insistiéndole una vez mas a su amado quien tenia entre sus brazos y que no podía dejar

-esas mismas palabras dije cuando mi amigo gil moria….y eres tu la ultima sobrevibviente de pandora….decía agonizando con ojos confiando en ella por completo sabiendo de que ella podría hacer cambiar la historia

-oz¡ te amo¡ no quiero que mueras nooo¡…..decía la chica sintiendo aun mas dolor en su pecho teniendo a su amado que moría despacio

-oz no llores …todo saldrá bien solo…solo encuentra el tiempo indicado para curar las heridas….decia explicándole con mucha confianza puesta en ella….-y otra cosa oz…decía el chico vezariuss sonriéndole por última vez a su amada…-yo también te – te….pero falleció en ese presiso instante

-nooooo¡ oz por queeeee…decía la chica llorando con varias lagrimas al ver que su amado oz y que cada una de las personas allí habían fallecido solo por su causa y quien a su derecha la estaba observando….-contenta¡ ya has conseguido lo que querías¡….decia la peli-rrubia dirigiendo la mirada de la chica color sangre

La joven de cabellos blanco admirada por la gran astucia de la chica vezariuss de poder sobrevivir ante ella le dice…-si eh conseguido lo que quería..Pero me eh dado cuenta de algo…decía con mirada esta vez seria hacia la ojos esmeraldas sobreviviente de aquel caos..-tú no eres un adversario ordinario…decía luego cerrando su campo de energía y pisando suelo

-nyaaaa que hace alyss –san¡….decía sorprendido el gato que estaba al lado de la chica

-ya basta de tonterías mátame ahora maldita perra¡si es lo que quieres….decía enojada y alterada la vezariuss

-ese es el problema, tu no eres mi objetivo en realidad….decía con la mirada hacia el costado, tomando aire y continuando…-te considero como a mi rival¡….decía dejando brillar sus ojos quedando completamente rojos y un torbellino cerca de ella

-de que demonios hablas¡…decía la chica aun abrazando a su amado y ya fallecido vezariuss

-en guardia¡….decia seriamente como nunca se había puesto jamás frente a alguien ofreciéndole otra espada que surgió de la nada en su mano

La chica cogió la espada sin conocimiento alguno y dijo….-no quiero pelear tu no vales ni una gota de sangre…decía soltando la espada y deteniendo por un momento la mirada en aquel reloj que antes de morir su más amado oz le dejo, voltea nuevamente y le dice a la V-rabbit…-está bien si quieres pelear tu ganas pelearemos, pero usare esta herramienta que me dejo oz antes de morir…le decía mostrándole su reloj que tenía en la mano

-jajaa que pena que mi primer rival en toda la historia muera tan rápido, pero si hasi lo deseas….decía nuevamente con una mirada desafiante y con su espada apuntando hacia ella….-prepárate

En ese momento la chica veariuss atraso el tiempo de pura casualidad su instinto se lo decía quizás era una señal que oz le dejo antes de morir. y en ese momento el tiempo se estaba empezando a atrasar una hora y esto lo pudo percibir inmediatamente la conejo blanca

-o no¡ debemos regresar chessire prepárate para la tele transportación¡…decía la chica volviendo en aquella burbuja….-nos volveremos a ver vezariuss….decía dirigiendo una sonrisa sádica hacia ella

La chica ojos esmeraldas cogiendo otra vez la espada dijo hacia ella….-no huyas cobarde¡…decía atacándola directamente pero todo intento era inútil ya que ella había desaparecido de allí

Cuando la chica vezariuss pudo darse vuelta pudo observar que el tiempo quedado tal cual como hace 1 hora estaba todo, con el sol calmo sin una sola nube y la mansión linda como siempre….-luego dirigió su mirada hacia el reloj que le había dejado oz antes de morir diciendo…-me ah salva….decía en un susurro la ojos esmeraldas hasta que fue interrumpida al escuchar a alguien llamándola

-oz¡ que haces allí¡….decía el Vezariuss llamándola a la chica que estaba junto a una espada y observando algo

-aaah estas vivo¡…decía con una gran sonrisa la joven y corriendo hacia llegar hasta los brazos de él con mucha emoción y felicidad después de todo lo vivido la joven

El chico no entendía tal comportamiento de la chica por eso pregunto bastante sonrojado por el acto irracional de la ojos esmeraldas…-oz que –que te sucede estas bien?...preguntaba dirigiendo la mirada hacia ella y encontrando un par de ojos sollozos y a continuación la chica diciendo

-crei-crei que habías muerto oz, no sabes lo horrible que fue buaaaaa….decia entre los brazos del joven y sin alejarse de ellos ni un solo segundo….pues no esperaba volver a verlo otra vez vivo a quien le entrego su amor

Luego el chico puede observar que en la mano de la joven tenia un reloj idéntico al de el luego el dice….-uh? Tienes un reloj idéntico al mio ^^ ….decia hacia ella

-oh¡ esto en relidad es tuyo toma….decia la chica devolviéndole el reloj al joven.

-me puedes explicar que es lo que te esta pasando? Estas rara oz…decía el chico vezariuss con una mirada confusa (¿)

-no es nada , volvamos a la mansión…decía la chica no despegando sus brazos de los de el y muy feliz con su cabeza en el hombro de el sabiendo de que aunque el tenga que irse a la otra dimencion ..no importaba el lugar ni el tiempo ella siempre lo tendrá en su corazón y aprobechara estas ultimas semanas para disfrutarlas junto con su amor que es y siempre será el chico oz

Buaaaaa bien antes que nada aclarar un par de cosillas antes….- cuando alyss se refería a alicio como "el heredero" en realidad en una dinastía rica los herederos siempre son los hombres o' los mayores de la familia (es por eso que alice queda en segundo plano)

Alice:: oye no es junto tonta¡

^^U ok bueno sigamos

Y también aclarar que mi próximo cap será el capitulo no se lo pierdan pondré todo de mi entusiasmo para hacerlo hasi que les puedo adelantar que lo peor ya paso¡ hasi que los invito a leer el ultimo plisss y dejar comentarios grax

Nos vemos ^^


	13. CAPITULO FINAL - 13

Nota de la autora: hola al fin eh llegado a mi final del fic :3 solo espero que les allá gustado y si no bueno igual …agradecer todos los comentarios que me han dejado se los agradezco y también aprovecho para decir que esta historia tendrá otra continuación :33 con mi adorada y hermosa "alice" así que no se lo pierdan , yo se que les gustara y mucho se basara mas o menos si en la primer temporada…y listo no puedo decir más que eso

**En fin tuve algunas cosas en mente para publicarla en esta historia pero la verdad no encajaba todo junto y tal vez creo que sonó mas bien a un resumen o algo corto y eso me incomoda un poco ya que quería descifrar aun mas-describir mas situaciones en los que me quedo pensando no solo a mi sino a ustedes también que lo leen , pero en fin lo eh terminado y quise hacer un final aparte …por que como dije recién quiero describir mas las situaciones y fue para mí un gran placer trabajar con este personaje "oz bezariuss" ^^ (además es mi favorito) y agradecer a los que están del otro lado leyendo este fic - de corazón os agradeceré toda la vida-**

Bien ahora si empecemos::

Después del horror ocurrido con la aparición de V-rabbit alyss que solo la chica de ojos esmeralda recordaba y que pudo regresar el tiempo al momento crucial donde todos estaban felices y contentos al fin…todo volvió a la normalidad para ella siendo feliz esas pocas semanas que le quedaban junto a su amado chico ojos esmeraldas que debía regresar a su dimensión después

**Que importaba si él no se podía casar con ella?...quizás eso no era necesario pensó luego de lo ocurrido "siempre lo guardara en su corazón" de allí el joven vezariuss nunca saldrá**

En la cafetería::

Ambos vezariuss habían decidido en salir juntos otra vez como pareja esas 5 semanas y luego de que todo eso mágico que están viviendo se terminara a pesar de que ni el joven ni ella querían alejarse del uno al otro , sabían que lo tenían que hacer y oz debía volver al mundo donde pertenece y ella permanecer alli

El chico luego la observa a la ojo esmeralda sonriendo feliz sabiendo que mientras él estaría allí podría permanecer siempre su tierna y linda mirada, pero en un momento ella baja la sus ojos color esperanza… , esto lo percibe el chico y le pregunta…-uh estas bien? ….decía tomando su mano

Ella luego asintió su cabeza y con un sonrojo le contesto…-si ejem no es nada no te preocupes…decía disimulando con una risita al joven para que se tranquilizara hasta que luego quebrantándose en llantos dijo al joven vezariuss que tenía en frente de ella…-es solo que….decía uniendo fuerzas pero en un momento le era imposible así que dirigiendo su mirada esmeralda a la de el le contesto…-que no te quiero perder¡…decía rompiendo en llanto con varias lagrimas

-tranquila tu nunca me perderás….decía el joven acariciando el rostro de ella y secando sus lagrimas

-oz¡…pronuncio la chica tranquilizándose con cada caricia que recibía de el curando sus heridas….-es verdad mientras estés aquí todo estará bien ….dijo la chica volviendo en si su sonrisa

-aaaaayyy que lindo que se ven no?...decía la chica de cabello negro observando-espiando a los vezariuss junto a Gilbert que tenia al lado suyo.

-emmm bueno este si-si…decía el cuervo pelinegro bastante sonrojado al ver a la cuerva viéndose tan romántica (y un poco cursi)

-si se ven muy románticos¡ ^^ y ustedes que opinan eh?...decía luego la peli-negra dirigiendo su mirada a ambos conejos

-lo matare¡…decía muy furiosa la coneja B-rabbit hacia el chico ojos verdes que estaba mirando desde allí llena de celos quizás por la escena que estaba viendo ^^U quien detrás de ella estaba su hermano sujetándola para que no armara un disparate

-yaaa basta alice no hagas una locura no ahora¡…le decía el R-rabbit sujetándola aun a la fiera de alguna manera con sus dos manos detrás

- ._. Ustedes son muy raros…decía en un susurro la cuerva al observarlos

Volviendo a la cafetería ::

Después de que la chica se recupero pregunto luego al ojos esmeraldas …-veamos a que tienda vamos a ir¿?...decia miradno un folleto

-pero ya fuimos a 20 ._.U …decía el chico con algo de pánico al volver a otra tienda de vestidos( lo que le hiso la cuerva a él aun no lo olvida jiji ^^ por eso le da fobia)

-no oz pero a esta no hemos ido aun….decía la chica asistiéndole

- jeje ^^U ….decía con una risita nerviosa sin ganas de ir por ningún motivo a una tienda de vestidos rosas (por cierto hasi se llamaba la tienda "vestidos rosa")

-claro que iremos no es cierto joven oz?...decía la cuerva que apareció allí colocando su mano en el hombro del chico

El chico oz quedo blanco….-(ah no otra vez)…decía el chico entre sus pensamientos en que seguramente la cuerva iba a hacerle probar un vestido como aquella vez.

Pasada las 5 semanas:

Oz estaba hablando con su amigo R-rabbit que tenía a su derecha y sabiendo de que lo extrañara sin duda alguna por toda la confianza que de repente le brindo a él sin siquiera conocerlo

-sabes oz me alegro de que al fin mi mejor amigo asiente con la chica oz …decía con ojos cerrados cruzado de brazos y con una risita hacia él, pero luego continuo y dijo…-aunque la verdad quiero que se casen no es justo u.u

-te extrañare amigo…decía el chico observándolo a él con una sonrisa pacifica en su rostro

Luego el otro joven de cabello castaño coge la cabeza de el atrayéndola debajo de su hombro y con la otra despeinándolo le dice….-jeje yo también te extrañare tonto jiji….decía sonriendo algo sádico

Luego dejando al rubio con su cabeza en paz le dice luego recordando lo que sentía por la chica ojos esmeraldas…-se lo que tu beso con ella fue algo que te marco quizás, así no tengo palabras de tus actos gracias….decía luego sonriéndole a el

-eeeemmm que beso? NANI¿?¿?...preguntaba el conejo confundido hacia el

-me refiero al contrato que has tenido con ella en el abismo tuviste que besarla….decía el rubio

-aaaaah el contrato ¡si pero no tuve que besarla a la dama….decía el chico respondiéndole y luego acordándose de aquel contrato…-veras solo tome un poco de su sangre , jeje solo eso ^^ …decía el chico sin entender aun…-a propósito porque preguntabas?...pregunto al rubio ojos verdes

-aaaah no déjalo no es por nada ¡….decía tornándose a nervioso el joven vezariuss

-aah bueno me voy a comer un pastel delicioso con mi ne-chan quieres ir antes de partir?

-no alicio me quedare un poco mas…decía el joven aun en el balcón colocando sus dos manos en la barra y pensativo

-bueno tú te lo pierdes..Decía el chico con las dos manos en la nuca y yendo directo a la cocina…-ah y otra cosa oz¡…decía volteándose hacia donde estaba el joven

-uh? Si alicio-kun?...decía mirando la mirada lila del conejo R-rabbit

-para mí siempre serás mi ni-san (hermano)..decía el peli castaño dejando ver una sonrisa hacia el vezariuss

-para mí también ni-san….decía el chico rubio devolviéndole la sonrisa al peli-castaño

Cerca de la habitación de oz::

Cuando pasaba por esos pasillos idénticos a los de su mundo pensaba en si que nunca podría volverse a enamorar tan intensamente como lo hiso con su doble o casi doble (por que había un par de cosas que la joven no había experimentado aun)

-te extrañare…decía el joven en un susurro viendo la puerta de la habitación donde estaba la chica vezariuss

-yo también…se oía una voz femenina detrás de el

-oz''…pronuncio el chico vezariuss con sus ojos brillando en ellos y acercándose a la chica que siempre amara en toda la vida hasta llegar hasta los brazos de la joven

-tu siempre estaras en mi corazón…decía la chica susurrándole en su pecho al vezariuss sabiendo de que seria la ultima vez que volveria a abrazarlo

-tu también estarás en mi corazón, no importa lo que pase jamás podre sacarte de mis pensamientos….le decía cogiendo sus dos brazos suavemente y viéndole la mirada a la de ella de una forma muy tierna luego lentamente acercaban sus labios hasta chocarlos y haciendo de un beso dulce y lindo hasta tornándose mas apasionado haciendo que sus corazones latan por completo sabiendo que él le pertenecía a ella y que jamás podría dejarla de amar y que si debía morir solo , lo iba a hacer

En las afueras de la mansión ::

Toda la asociación pandora se estaba despidiendo de la otra asociación opuesta a ellos con mucha tristeza pues ya se habían acostumbrado el uno al otro en ese plazo de tiempo que se habían quedado a convivir

-jijiji te extrañare y recuerda que la próxima te ganare yo en el ajedrez no lo olvides….le decía cariñosamente la peli-blanca brick a su contraparte del otro mundo que nunca olvidara

-jajaj mmmm mientras más piensas mas pierdes….decía devolviéndole una tierna burla a la joven peliblanca

Luego la chica aun emocionada de la nada abrazándolo le dice …te extrañare…decía en un susurro la chica de mirada roja

-yo también…decía el chico peli-blanco devolviéndole el abrazo

Luego la pelirrosa acordándose de la gran hospitalidad de shairon se dirige hacia él y con su mirada tierna le dice…-muchas gracias ^^ por dejarnos estar tanto tiempo en su mansión

-no hay de que Sharon-san …decía inclinándose en reverencia a la dama

extrañare…decía la peli-rosa en un susurro y algo sonrojada

El sonrojo de la chica lo pudo percibir el joven de aquella mansión y en esto el le responde bastante seductor y sofisticado…yo tam….pero fue interrumpido por la paliza que recibió de brick

Hasi que coqueteando con otras chicas eh?...decía la peli-blanca bastante c tenebrosa con un látigo en la mano

-no, no espera no es lo que parece¡…decía tratándole de explicarle pero ya era inútil…aaaah..

-(jeje ^^ ellos siempre son así)….decía entre sus pensamientos la cuerva que luego concentra su mirada en aquel apuesto y lindo joven de cabello negro que la hacía sonrojar siempre…-oh gil ¡ espera…decía la chica deteniéndolo

-oh si señorita?...decía con la mirada color oro hacia ella

-muchas gracias por todo lo que ah hecho por mi …le dijo la chica acercándose y quedando a muy poca distancia (osea casi que se besan)

-no me lo agradezca señorita yo solo lo ago por …bueno este….luego se torno a rojo vivo sin saber que contestarle a la chica cuerva que tenia a tan poca distancia

Pero de repente la pelinegra lo besa y sintiendo por primera y quizás ultima vez los besos de ese joven

-(wooow esa desgraciada cuerva me gustaba que pena que me la sacaron u.u)…decía desilusionado el conejo observando la escena romántica entre ambos cuervos

-oye ni-san…decía la chica de pelo-castaño al conejo R-rabbit

-uh¡ si alice que pasa?...preguntaba dirigiendo su mirada lila hacia la de ella

-bueno no siempre me pasa pero….este..mmm me caes bien y te prometo que encontraremos a nuestra familia….decia la chica dándole una sonrisa linda como nunca a el

-g-gracias ne-chan¡ ^^ ...decía abrazándola a la b-rabbit que por cierto le incomodo mucho

-nooo basta aléjate¡….decía la chica tratando de hacer fuerza pero era inútil ya que el también era bastante fuerte y su abrazo aun mas

-oz no importa lo que pase siempre te amare…decía el joven ojos color como la esperanza hacia la chica rubia

-prométeme que volverás…decía la chica tomando ambas manos que por ultima sentiría

- no puedo prometerte nada, lo siento…decía el joven bajando la mirada junto con ella

Bien es hora de irnos¡…dijo el peli-blanco junto con su péndulo llamando al túnel idéntico al que vio oz la primera vez que fue para pasar a su mundo

adiós nos vemos¡suerte con el viaje…mencionaban los que se quedaban para darles alientos a los que se iban soltando una lagrima en su rostro cada uno

-pero cuando era el turno de oz , el miro hacia donde estaba la peli-rubia y sin poder contenerse dijo uniendo fuerzas para no volver…-no puedo regresar lo siento, eh prometido algo aquí y lo tengo que cumplir .

-p-pero oz¡..decía el cuervo sorprendido por tal acto del joven

Luego con la mirada pacifica del ojos esmeraldas llama al conejo R-rabbit y le dice acercándose a él…-tu mereces ir en lugar mio….le decía dejando a todos los presentes en estado completo de shock

-pero oz¡ yo…decía bastante sorprendido aun

-tu debes encontrar a tu familia, y a tus recuerdos….decía insistiéndole al conejo de cabello castaño

Luego el joven ojos lila lo abraza intensamente con mucha sinceridad y le dice en gemidos de emoción…-g-gracias ni-san nunca lo olvidare de tu parte¡…decía y ahora llendo adonde estaban sus nuevos compañeros de pandora

-ven ni-san…decía la coneja B-rabbit ofreciéndole la mano al ojos lilas y marchándose de allí sin dejar rastro alguno

-lo siento no podía dejarte sola, te amo demasiado¡…decía el chico mientras abrazaba a la rubia de mirada verde con sus ojos sollozos de emoción de que su más amado no se iría sino que permanecería para siempre allí con ella para amarla y protegerla hasta que la muerte los separe tal y como prometió

2 meses después:

-Kyaaaaa que linda que esta señorita ¡ …decía la cuerva viendo a la joven oz con un vestido blanco por que se estaba a punto de casar

-gracias ^^ gil-san , me alegra que seas tú la madrina de mi boda….decía juntando sus manos con las de ella

-aaahhyyy no hay de que señorita….decía sonrojándose la peli-negra

-no es justo yo ayude T_T…decía en un leve susurro con la mirada muy cabizbaja y desilusionada la peliblanca brick

-la carrosa ya llego señorita vezariuss afuera la están esperando ….decia el peli-rosa de la mansión

-ok vamos enseguida ^^….decía la chica dirigiéndose afuera…-a por cierto levántale los ánimos a brick hoy está muy deprimida…le decía luego en un susurro en su oído al peli-rosa

-ok señorita me encargare de eso…decía con una mirada de picaron…-ven vamos a la boda

-no tiene sentido la señorita oz se olvida tan fácil de mi T-T…le contesto bastante solloza

Luego el joven peli-rosa cogiéndole su mano le dice…-que lastima pensaba una boda próximamente que le parece señorita xersxe?

-*o* enserio?¡….decía levantando sus ánimos de repente la peli-blanca

-que sea mañana…decía el muñeco Emilio que tenía a su lado

-shhhhh cállate entrometido….decia sonrojada la chica

5 horas mas tarde:::

"que vivan los novios¡" …se oían a los invitados de la boda lanzándoles arroz a los recién casados

-te amo oz¡…decía la chica tiernamente entre el pecho del joven

-yo también te amo mi reina….decía alzándola entre sus brazos y muy feliz de la decisión que había tomado y sea cual sea el camino que tomen sus amigos de la otra dimensión , tenía esperanzas como el color de sus ojos de que todo saldrá bien allí sin importar todo lo que se propongan

Finalmente chocaron sus labios muy contentos los novios llenos de alegría en sus corazones

FiN

Bueno espero que les alla gustado mi final y si no lo siento …. XD y si los hise sufrir también el doble) gomenasai pero la verdad que hace mucho quería un final hasi y es lo menos que puedo hacer cuando tengo a un personaje favorito como protagonista en mis fics

(((aclaro que ningún personaje de pandora hearts me pertenece))) si ya se que lo vengo aclarando desde hace vaaaarios caps pero esto es sumamente importante ya que por eso notaran algunos comportamientos extraños en ellos…pero en fin

Arigatoooo ^^ y espero que les guste mi próximo fic de Alice-san

Nos estamos escribiendo-leyendo bye los quiero mucho no lo olviden n.n


End file.
